PokeContestIkariOldrival Talk Show!
by DrewxMay PaulxDawn AshxMisty
Summary: Gather around and give the Pokemon characters dares or questions! This is a Talk Show for Pokeshippers, Contestshippers, Ikarishippers, Oldrivalshippers.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hiyahs everyone, this is your truly DrewxMay PaulxDawn AshxMisty, but that's a mouthful so call me Laura, it is my real name obviously. This is a Talk Show for Pokeshippers, Contestshippers, Ikarishippers, Shootdownshippers, Oldrivalshippers and Questshippers. At the moment we have two guests, give it up for May and Leaf!

May: -blushing- um... hi e-everybody

Leaf: -is waved wildly- Hi Everyone!

Me: May and Leaf are available now for either comments, dares or questions, feel free to start!

May: But please take it easy!

Leaf: No! Hit us with your best shot!

Me: Gary and Drew will be arriving later on along with members of the other ships mentioned above, until then, adios amigos!

Leaf: BYE!

May: C ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Yes! We got our first Dare/Questions!

May: lets hear them

Leaf: Yeah!

Me: Thank you lulu halulu for being the first to do it have a cookie -hands cookie-

_Dare May to tell Drew how she feels_

_Ask leaf: What is your favorite quality about Gary?_

May: But Drew's not here

Me: He just got here! Everybody give it up for Drew!

Drew: Hey

May: -smiles- Hey Drew, I'm hungry

Me: -falls in anime style- no way! May, you are good, you found a loophole! That's not what it meant.

Drew: Huh?

Me: read -shows him the paper-

Drew: Uh, May, that's not what it meant

May: I know, I'm just too smart for them -is grinning smugly-

Me: (grumbling) man, so close (back to normal voice) Leaf, your turn.

Leaf: Um.... Lets see my favorite quality about Gary.... it would have to be his hair, it's really awesome

Me: So cute!

Leaf: AND it's also very annoying, you stand within inches of him and all he has to do is turn his head and his hair whips you across the face!

Me: ... You've been that close to him?

Leaf: u-uh..... No?

Me: hehe, the next one has no dares but we'll show it anyways, it's from La-gata-Delcary:

_Hi! I like this idea!_

Me: Thanks!

_I love ALL that ships ^^_

Me: How could you not, they're so cute!

_So this is a talk show huh?_

Me: Yep

_I am supposed to make questions? or still not?_

Me: Questions or Dares, or just these I guess hehe

_Well i can't wait for the next chapter i really love this type of 'fanfics'_

_the so-called Talk shows XD_

_Anyway Bye girl I'm going to be waiting!_

_BTW: I LOVE all your fics ^^_

Me: Thanks! Bye!

May: Wow, you've had this up for two days and you have fans

Me: hehe

Leaf: Where's Gary anyways? Isn't he supposed to be here?

Me: -shrugs- do you know Drew?

Drew: I dunno, I didn't come with him, I guess he got caught up by the fangirls.

Leaf:WHAT!!!

Me: leaf to the rescue

-Leaf storms out-

Me: Wouldn't want to be the fan girls

May: No kidding

-Leaf comes back in dragging a protesting Gary-

Me: There he is! Hiyah Gary!

Gary: Hi...

Leaf: Would you stop sulking Gary you baby, fan girls aren't everything

Gary: Well SORRY if I'm more popular than you

Leaf: Hey!

Gary: It's true

Leaf: Is not!

Me/May/Drew: -sweatdrop-

Me: It's just like you and May! It's a love hate relationship!

May/Drew/Leaf/Gary: WHAT!!!!!!

Me: heheh -starts running screaming-

Leaf: You're dead author girl!

Me: I believe the correct term is Authoress AH! Ouch! That Hurts! Gary and Drew are now- OUCH!- available for Dares, Questions or Comments! Plz give thm dares I need my sweet revenge! OUCH!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Hello readers!

Leaf: -Is waving- Hi!

May: Hey!!

Drew: Don't you think it's a little over dramatic with the waving and yelling?

Gary: Tell me about it

Me: Shut up you two air headed fun killers! The first one is from La-gata-Delcary welcome back!

_Hi Laura!_

Me: Hi! You're actually the first to call me by my name -grins-

_Hi (klutzy)May _

May: Since when am I klutzy?

Drew: Since you were born May

May: Shut up!

_and (arrogant)Drew!XD_

Drew: You call _me_ arrogant? Look at Gary over there

Gary: I am not arrogant!

_Hi (arrogant too) Gary_

Me: Ha! Over ruled Gary!

Gary: ...

_and (jolly) Leaf! XD_

Leaf: Thanks for the compliment!

_Well... since Paul and Dawn still aren't in here I don't know what to do_

_so... let me think ... m... _

_Bah! I give up I dare May to sing Anyplace Anywhere Anytime by Nena and Kim_

_Wilde (I don't know is my favorite music)_

_PD: I'll be waiting for this good luck whit your show! =D_

Me: Thank you! Well, you read the writing, May, get singing!

May: But I'm no good at singing!

Me: Come on! It's easy, I sing all the time and my best friend does too, it's surprisingly fun annoying the hell out of our class he he

May:, okay, I'll give it a try!

Me: That's the spirit!

Leaf: Yeah! You go girl!

Gary: Yeah, go grab the ear plugs

Drew: -snickers-

Me: You mean discouraging idiot! -hits Gary on the head- Now sing May, don't listen to those two buffoon heads

Drew: I didn't even say anything!

Me: Shut it cabbage head this is May's moment

Drew: ...

May: wow, thank you, you really know how to take control

Me: Yeah, I always get my friends to sing so I can hear their voices, most of them are really good actually.

May: Okay, here I go! -starts singing-

_Im Sturz durch Raum und Zeit  
Richtung Unendlichkeit  
Fliegen Motten in das Licht  
Genau wie du und ich_

Wrap your fingers 'round my neck  
You don't speak my dialect  
But our images reflect  
Drawn together by the flame  
We are just the same  
Embrace the wind and fall into  
Another time and space

Gib' mir die Hand  
Ich bau dir ein Schloss aus Sand  
Irgendwie irgendwo irgendwann

If we belong to each other, we belong  
Anyplace anywhere anytime

Im Sturz durch Zeit und Raum  
Erwacht aus einem Traum  
Nur ein kurzer Augenblick  
Dann kehrt die Nacht zurück

Bits and pieces from your storm  
Rain upon me as they form  
Melt into my skin and I feel warm  
Sweep upon me like a wave  
We are young and brave  
Embrace the wind and float into  
Another time and space

Gib' mir die Hand  
Ich bau dir ein Schloss aus Sand  
Irgendwie irgendwo irgendwann

If we belong to each other, we belong  
Anyplace anywhere anytime

(Drawn together by the flame)  
(We are just the same)  
(Embrace the wind and fall)  
(Into another time and space)

If we belong to each other, we belong  
Anyplace anywhere anytime  
I'm going to any world you're coming from  
Anyplace anywhere anytime

Gib' mir die Hand  
Ich bau dir ein Schloss aus Sand  
Irgendwie irgendwo irgendwann  
I'm going to any world you're coming from  
Anyplace anywhere anytime 

Me: -is clapping wildly- that was awesome!

Drew: -is shocked- you were good May

May: -is very happy- it was really fun, thank you Drew and thank you too Laura for cheering me on, you too Leaf

Me: Your welcome May, anytime

Leaf: yeah

Me: Moving on, this one's from our familiar reviewer; lulu halulu:

a_w man May found a loophole in my dare _

Drew: surprisingly

May: What's that supposed to mean!?

_anyway thanks for using my dare _

Me: Your welcome, I don't want to leave anyone out

_and question here are some new ones_

Me: Yes!

_Drew:dare drew to tell us the real reason behind the roses_

Drew: (murmurs to me) Do I really have to? It's kinda personal

Me: If you want you can tell me and I'll say it

Drew: No, I'll just have to endure Gary's taunts

Me: Tell me first please (is pleading)

-Drew whispers in my ear-

Me: -eyes wide- Gary, if you tease Drew I'll slug you so hard that your nose will go purple permanently, go ahead Drew, tell everyone, it's not that big a deal

May -is curious- what?

Leaf: Come on Drew tell us already!

Drew: ...Well, Solidad told you May, how she made me cry in my first contest battle right?

May: -nods- yeah

Drew: Well, I figured that to make you great, I saw your potential, I knew I had to be well... harsh, to make you stronger, to prepare you, like Solidad did for me, and the roses, are just so you wouldn't be repelled by my very presence, to keep you where I could keep an eye on you... so there, everyone happy!?

May: -is flabbergasted- really? You did all that... to look after me?

Leaf: Wow... I almost wish a guy would do that for me

Gary: -looks away-

Me: You are blind Leaf

Leaf: huh?

Me: You must be deaf too, it's nothing, Gary's turn

_Gary:who is he in love with?_

Gary: -perfectly calm and confident- no one

Leaf: -looks at her feet sadly-

Me: -feels bad for Leaf-

-Suddenly Dawn walks in-

Dawn: hey everyone, sorry I'm late, I got caught up,

Me: You mean lost?

Dawn: -is embarrassed- well, yeah

Me: Well, your a little too late, we're out of dares/questions but now your available for them too, bye everyone!

Drew: I gotta use the restroom -runs off-

May: -is still frozen-

Leaf: ...bye (whispers)

Gary: See ya (also softly)

Dawn: Bye!

Me: BYE!! Review for a dare or question, we gotta cheer Leaf and Gary up and relief Drew of his humiliation, and snap May out of her trance, come on everybody!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: (whispers) hi everybody

May: Why are you whispering?

Me: Ssh! -points-

-Leaf is on the couch that has been converted to a bed, asleep-

May: What's Leaf doing here asleep?And why is _Gary_ beside her doing the same!?

Me: Well, it started like this:

_[Flashback]_

_I was in the studio, cleaning up like I do every morning, it was like 4:00 or something. Then I hear a knock on the door. So I walk over and open it, Leaf is there, tired and exhausted-looking, so I ask her, "Leaf, what are you doing her at 4:00 in the morning?! The show doesn't start for another four hours!" But Leaf simply said, "I couldn't sleep in the Pokemon Center, the bathroom door kept creaking open, can I sleep in here? I couldn't think of anywhere else to go". Of course I said, "yeah, sure Leaf, here the couch turns to a bed", I lead her over and as soon as the bed was ready, she drops onto it, sound asleep._

May: That doesn't explain Gary's presence

Me: It's rude to interrupt people when they're talking

May: Sorry, continue

Me: as I was saying:

_So Leaf is asleep on the couch, an hour and a half later Gary comes in, I ask him why he's so early and he says with a shrug, "couldn't sleep". So I offer him a seat on the side of the couch that Leaf had not occupied. He sat, looking at Leaf's sleeping form with curiosity in his eyes, "she looks so peaceful..." He murmurs and I smile and nod in agreement. Then Leaf stirs and murmurs Gary's name. We both immediately think she woke up and Gary goes to stand up, but then Leaf locks her arms around his waist and won't let go, problem is that she's still asleep. I watch in shock as Gary tries to free himself by prying at Leaf's hands, trying to get her to let go, but failing miserably. "I can't get her to let go", he says helplessly. "You... Can't get a girl half your size off you?" I ask stupidly. Gary looks at me sarcastically then says softer, "I don't want to hurt her". "Oh", I say, nodding, then I added, "you might as well get comfortable, I don't think she's waking up anytime soon". Gary sighs in defeat and puts his feet up and leans back, careful not to crush Leaf's arm. Then he suddenly falls asleep too..._

Me: and they've been like that for the past hour and a half, it's actually really nice to see.

May: It's really kinda cute, ever pictured them as a couple?

Me: -rolls eyes- May, that's what Oldrivalshipping is and it happens to be one of my top favorites at the moment

May: Oh

Dawn: Hi everyone!-

May/Me: SSH!!

Dawn: Oh sorry, hey, what's Leaf and Gary doing to the couch?

Me: -repeats story-

Dawn: Oh how cute!

May: Ssh! You'll wake then up

Dawn: Oops, sorry -zips lips-

May: Now we're waiting on Drew, where is he?

Me: Oh, I forgot to mention, he still hasn't left the restroom and he's locked the door.

Dawn: Wow, that confession back there must've had a huge stab at his pride

Me: I'm gonna go talk to him, May, take over please -walks off to the restroom-

May: Okay I guess, the first one's from our good reviewer lulu halulu:

_yeah right! Gary is so in love with someone *cough Leaf cough* _

May: I have to agree with you there, there's definatley something going on here, even if they're not exactly aware of the fact -looks at the smiling faces of Gary and Leaf as they slept-

Dawn: I know, they're perfect for each other

_but Drew thank you for answering the question_

May: I'll be sure to tell him when he comes out

Dawn: _If_ he comes out

_and here is one for Dawn_

Dawn: Let's hear it

_Dawn, are you in love with Paul?_

Dawn: Since when has _Paul_ got anything to do with this?!

May: It says Ikarishipping in the summary Dawn, just answer the question

Dawn: No! Not Paul, no way!

May: (whispers to audience so Dawn doesn't hear) Ask this question again, only ad other things like 'if you don't love him, do you think he's hot? Would you ever date him?' things like that and you'll crack her wall of denial

Dawn: What was that?

May: Nothing!

-I walk back in, a miserable Drew behind me-

May: Hey Drew.... Um, well, lulu halulu says thank you for answering her question.

Drew: Whatever...

Me: Snap out of it Drew and listen to our next review, it's from PokeshippersShadow1:

_Can't I dare Drew to Kiss May?_

Me: Yeah, Drew you heard her

Drew: Whatever -walks up to May and kisses her softly on the lips-

May: -is shocked and blushing madly- w-w-w.....wow!

_and ask Gary why he loves Leaf so much. (And he_

_can't say he doesn't because everyone knows he loves her.)_

Me: Yeah sure, when he wakes up I will.

Gary: huh? -sits up, Leaf still holding onto him

Drew: WOAH! -snaps out of depressed state-

Gary: It's not how it looks okay! Laura tell him!

Me: It's not how it looks okay! -repeats story-

Drew: But still, why is Leaf clinging to you like a leech?

Gary: I'll be sure to ask her that when she wakes up!

Me: Hey Gary, there's a question for you -shows-

Gary: I don't love Leaf, from the first time I met her I knew I would never merely _love_ her

Me: (whispers to audience) I see a hidden message in Gary's words, can you see it? We have to get him to admit his true feelings for Leaf

May: What are you whispering about?

Me: um... That kiss! You look like you had a trip to heaven and back!

May: -blushes wildly- uh...

_GREAT JOB ON THE STORY SO FAR!_

Me: Kudos!

May: -is peeking at Drew while touching her lips-

Me: Okey-dokey,next review is from another familiar, La-gata-Delcary:

_Hiya Laura!!_

Me: Hiyahs!

_Wow that was great May! -claps- _

May: Thank you -giggles-

_Gary, you better watch out man, you are going to hurt Leaf's feelings_

Gary: Huh? How have I hurt her feelings? She's asleep!

Me: Not for much longer if you keep yelling, besides, she means in the previous session,

Gary: How did I hurt her feelings?

Me: Figure it out yourself!

_So... Dawn is here! get lost huh?, It's Ash's Fault! He get himself (and his_

_company) lost ALL the time!_

Dawn: Yeah usually, only he wasn't with me, I had no map -is sheepish-

_So... now I have a question_

_May: Where you Jealous when Brianna said that she was in love with Drew?_

Drew: -looks curiously- _Brianna_ said that?

Me: Isn't it obvious?

Drew: yeah I guess you're right,

May: Well, maybe a little, only jealous of her bravery though, nothing else...

_and also When Brianna asked you about YOU having a crush on Drew, what where you_

_thinking in that moment?_

May: Well, I was kinda thinking about it and well, I just couldn't see it happening

Me: Why not?

May: Nothing...

Drew: Hm...

_Gary: Why are you so perverted?_

Gary: M-me? Perverted?

_Yes you!_

Gary: Since when am I a pervert!?

Leaf: -jolts awake, still holding Gary- Huh? What? Has the show started?

Gary: I'm sorry I woke you up Leaf but you're kinda strangling me here, and yes, the show started awhile ago

Leaf: -looks at her arms around Gary and jumps away, leaping out of the bed- I'm so sorry! I was asleep and... dreaming, Laura why didn't you wake me!?!

Me: I'm sorry, you two looked so cute asleep together, I couldn't, here's the next review from my friend DawnzNo1:

_Hi Laura!_

Me: Hi Caitlin!

_Hi May, Drew, Leaf, Gary and Dawn!_

May/Drew/Leaf/Gary/Dawn: Hi!

_Okay I'm going to have to think up something..._

_Oh! MERRY LATE CHRISTMAS! Sorry I've been saying that a lot lately..._

Me: Thanks for reminding me! MERRY LATE CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!

_Questions and Dares._

_Drew: You have to be nice and not tease May all day and do anything she tells_

_you to do._

Drew: Fine then.

_May: Put Drew through a world of torture!(b.t.w I don't hate you Drew I just_

_think May should get her own back for all the times you hurt her!)_

May: Can I do that later? When I'm actually made at Drew?

Me: Good idea (hope that's okay Caitlin, we got contestshipping happening here)

_Gary: go find Ash and compliment him for once in your life(make someone happy_

_this Christmas(ash might die from shock))...if you can't do that then I got_

_nothing._

Gary: Ha! That'd be right -walks over to the phone in the studio and calls Ash-

Ash: Gary? What do you want?

Gary: I admire your bond with Pikachu, not many trainers can achieve that level of trust between his or her Pokemon

Ash: uh... Is this some sort of trick?

Gary: Just thank me and get over it

Ash: Thanks?

Gary: -hangs up and walks back over to us- easy

Me: Dawn's turn!

_Dawn: Write a fake love letter to someone, other than Paul, and if they come_

_up to you saying they love you, then say 'sorry that was fake, I'm in love_

_with Paul'_

Dawn: That's really mean you know! Who should I write it to?

Me: Write it to Kenny!

May: Who?

Dawn: Fine I'll write it to Kenny then -grabs pen and paper from me- writes:

_Dear Kenny,_

_I love you_

_~Dawn_

Me: Short and sweet, send it

Dawn: -posts the letter-

-Studio Phone rings two seconds later-

Me: Answer Dawn

Dawn: -answers- hello?

Kenny: what's with the love letter?

Dawn: well? What do you think?

Kenny: -shrugs- sure I love you too.

Dawn: -having trouble forcing the next sentence out- Sorry... That... Was... A... Fake... I'm... In... L-l-love... With... P-Paul

Kenny: Who?

Dawn: -hangs up- I can't believe I was made to do that!

Me: Part of you liked it

Dawn: What's to like about doing that to my childhood friend!?

Me: One: Payback for the times he called you De De, Two: You know that you like Paul, at least a little no matter how much you deny it!

Dawn: WHAT!!!???

Me: Moving on

_Leaf: ...I've got nothing...take a muffin(throws muffin at Leaf)_

Leaf: Excellent I haven't eaten yet thank you! -eats muffin-

_Laura: You can take my last cookie(throws cookie to Laura/You)_

Laura: I LOVE COOKIES! -munches it down-

_... there goes_

_my last cookie..._

Laura: I would give it back but it's in my stomach now... I know, Here! -chucks a whole packet of cookies to Caitlin AKA: DawnzNo1-

_I have nothing else...BYE!_

Everyone: See ya!

Me: Welp, (a cross between well and yep) That's all for now! See ya later Ferligatr!


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Hiyahs everyone!

...... -crickets chirping-

Me: hey, where is everyone?

-May screams-

Me: -hears 'If the hills have eyes' playing- Oh no, they found the horror movies -walks into the part of the studio set up like a movie cinema, (only you can play whatever movie you want) and grabs remote- _Since when_ -presses stop- did _I_ give you permission to use the _cinema_?

Drew: Come off it Laura it's the best part!

Gary: actually, for once I agree with Laura, -looks at Leaf- you don't do too well with horror movies

Leaf: n-n-n-n-n-no I-I'm-m-m f-f-fin-n-ne, reall-l-l-ly... -is trembling-

Me: You idiots! Leaf gets panic attacks from horror movies! Get her away from the screen!

Gary: Come on Leaf, I could tell you weren't enjoying the movie anyways

Leaf: N-n-no! I wanna s-s-s-s-stay-y and-d watch the m-m-m-movie

Gary: Leaf, don't make me do this (warning tone)

Leaf: -gives Gary her famous puppy-dog eyes- p-p-please?

Gary: -shakes head, trying to come to his senses- no... come on

Me: Just forget it, Leaf, if you have a panic attack and suffocate yourself, don't come crying to me afterwards -presses play, throws remote at Drew and storms out-

-hears Leaf screaming from outside the door-

Me: I warned them, Gary'll sure be sorry -waits until the movies finished-

-The four come out, May looking confused, Drew looking like 'Drew', Gary looking annoyed, with Leaf stumbling behind him

Me: Have fun?

Drew: May and Leaf wrecked it with all their screaming

Gary: -rolls eyes- you screamed too Drew

Drew: What? I did not!

Me: Moving on to our first review, it's from a constant reviewer, Hiyahs lulu halulu:

_I would just like to say that out of all the authors here on fan fiction you_

_update the quickest. _

Me: Wow, thank you! That's a lot of pressure to hold that status, just wait till I get grounded ha ha

_Anyway here are some new questions and dares_

Me: Yay!

_Gary:PokeshippersShadow1 asked you a question and you responded 'I don't love_

_Leaf, from the first time i met her i knew i would never merely love her'._

_Does that mean that you more then love her?_

Gary: -shrugs- Maybe

Me: Leaf? Leaf?! HELLO!! -waves hand in front of Leafs eyes- Gary I don't think she heard you, say it louder

Gary: ... Maybe!

Leaf: I heard the first time

Me: Which are you so shocked about? The horror movies or what Gary said

Leaf: It's not within your power to ask

Me: GRR! Someone ask her in the next session! This is not over Leaf!

_Dawn:Even if Paul is rude to you, would you die for him?_

Dawn: ...um, difficult question, well, probably, yeah, I would

Me: In case you all were wondering, Paul will be here in a few more sessions, if you want him quicker just say so, me; I'm loving torturing Dawn without Paul's smart ass comments.

Dawn: HEY!

Me: Okay next one's from a newcomer, TT8WizziE8TT welcome!:

_Hi Lovin' it so far !_

_Me: Thank you!_

_and because I wasn't here to give them dares when you started your talks how I'm_

_gonna give them a dare and question each IF thats ok if you :D,_

Me: That's perfectly fine, it's what the show feeds on!

_may: Dare - dye your hair green and wear Drew's Clothes (not the ones hes_

_wearin' but spares)!_

May: -whimpers- do I have to dye my hair?

Me: Yep, here's the Drew Clothes -hands May a navy blue sweater, purple short-sleeved cardigan, blue/green pants and dark shoes just like Drew's only her size-

May: -goes to the restroom to change and when she's done I dye her hair green and take her bandanna-

Me: Now for a question May;

May: I feel so green!

Me: I think you look good, Drew, don't you think May looks good?

Drew: Hm...

_Question - what do you like most about drew?_

May: Does his Roselia count?

Me: About Drew, not about his Pokemon

May: Then I'd have to say... -looks at Drew-, his eyes, they're a nice colour

Me: (muttering)Yeah, green... Like his hair and a majority of his clothes

Drew: ...

_Drew: Dare - Do the same as May but Dye your hair brown and wear may clothes_

_(and again not the ones shes wearin')_

Drew: And I thought that it couldn't be worse,

Me: Here's the May clothes, -hands him a red blouse with a navy blue blodge on the collar and a white section down the bottom and matching navy blue three quarter shorts and black socks with the yellow, red and black sneakers, and last, her bandanna, all in Drew's size-

Drew: Men actually wear this?! -trudges off to the restroom-

-when he comes out I pounce and strap him down to a chair and dye his hair chocolate brown like May's before releasing him-

Drew: Great.... Now I have mud-hair

May: WHAT!!! You think you've got it tough? I have cabbage hair!

Me: Enough, Drew answer your question!

_Question - If you were in the grand festival final with May, Deep deep down_

_in your heart would you let her win?_

_Drew: Depends if I felt she deserved it, _

_May: -looks at feet-_

_Leaf: Dare - (whispering so Gary cant hear) Try and make Gary blush 5 time_

_with in the show _

Leaf: -smiles- easy!

_Question - if you was in a burning building who would you like to come_

_rescue you?_

Leaf: -shrugs- if I were in a burning building, I really wouldn't give a darn who saved me as long as _someone_ would come and save me!

Me: If I may I wanna rephrase that question, everyone here, who _would_ save Leaf if she were in a burning building?

Dawn: Of course I would!

May: Me too!

Gary: -shrugs- I would

Drew: You've got enough Saviors Leaf without having to add me, not that I wouldn't of course, but I think you've got your rescue covered

Me: he he

_Gary: Dare - kiss leaf ( =D )_

Gary: (sarcastic) oh joy, -walks over to Leaf and quickly kisses her, to her extreme shock-

Leaf: -starts kissing back-

Me: -recording the moment-

-still kissing

...

...

...

...

finally break apart-

Me: That was a good 5 mins and 38 seconds!

Leaf: -grins like an idiot-

Gary: -hiding his blush-

Leaf: (Murmurs to self) one down, four to go

_Question - would you jump in the way of a bullet for leaf?_

Gary: Sure

Leaf: aww thank you! -blows Gary a kiss-

Gary: -blushes slightly-

Leaf: -mentally cheering- (thinks to self; "Three to go")

_Dawn: Dare - Tell Paul you've loved him since you fist layed your eyes on him_

_( :3 )_

Dawn: -drowning in self pity- I'll use the phone -walks over to calls Paul-

I'velovedyousinceIfirstlayedeyesonyou Bye!!

Paul: ... whatever

Dawn: -hangs up and starts hyperventilating

Me: If you'd done it properly you would've received a 'congratulations well done, I'm so proud of you' from me, but now I'm just gonna say that that was cowardly and get on with the show

Dawn: -pouts-

_Question - out of ash/kenny/paul who would go with what? marry/kiss/or chuck_

_off a cliff _

Dawn: Oh man, I have to chuck one off a cliff? If I absolutely had to then I'd do it like this: Kenny/chuck off a cliff, Ash/kiss................ Paul/marry

Me: whoop whoop go reviewers!

Dawn: -is blushing furiously-

Leaf: Gary! Sing with me!

Gary: No

Leaf: Then I'll sing for you! -starts singing:-

_It's been a while  
I know I shouldn't have kept you waiting  
But I'm here now_

I know it's been a while  
But I'm glad you came  
And I've been thinking 'bout  
How you say my name  
You got my body spinning  
Like a hurricane  
And it feels like  
You got me going insane  
And I can't get enough  
So let me get it up

Ooh, looks like we're alone now  
You ain't gotta be scared  
We're grown now  
I'm a hit defrost on you  
Let's get it blazin'  
We can turn the heat up if you wanna  
Turn the lights down low if you wanna  
Just wanna move you  
But you're frozen  
That's what I'm saying

Let me break the ice  
Allow me to get you right  
Let you warm up to me  
Baby I can make you feel 

_hot hot hot hot  
Let me break the ice  
Allow me to get you right  
Let you warm up to me  
Baby I can make you feel_

_hot hot hot hot_

So are you warming up yet?

You got me hypnotized  
I never felt this way  
You got my heart beating like an 808  
Can you rise to the occasion?  
I'm patiently waiting  
Cause it's getting late  
And I can't get enough  
So let me get it up

Ooh, looks like we're alone now  
You ain't gotta be scared  
We're grown now  
I'm a hit defrost on you  
Let's get it blazin'  
We can turn the heat up if you wanna  
Turn the lights down low if you wanna  
Just wanna move you  
But you're frozen  
That's what I'm saying

Let me break the ice  
Allow me to get you right  
Let you warm up to me  
Baby I can make you feel

_hot hot hot hot  
Let me break the ice  
Allow me to get you right  
Let you warm up to me  
Baby I can make you feel_

_hot hot hot hot_

I like this part...

_Me:Awesome! I love 'Break the ice' by 'Britney spears'! _

Gary: -is blushing so hard it counts as two-

Leaf: (thinks to self: "How am I gonna get him to blush once more?")

_and for all that everyone can have a cookie :D_

Me: Yay! More cookies! -eats mine-

May: Thanks! -puts in her cookie jar-

Dawn: Yeah thank you -gets a cup of milk and starts dunking the cookie

Gary: -looks at cookie blankly-

Leaf: -has eaten hers and looking at Gary's longingly, Gary sees this and holds cookie away-

Gary: My cookie

Leaf: you're not even going to eat it! -tried to grab it but Gary's too quick-

Gary: My cookie! Back you vulture!

Leaf: I don't see your name on it!

Gary: -licks cookie- there! You want it now?

Leaf: -smiles- so what if I still do?

Gary: -smile disappears-

Leaf: -raises eyebrows-

Gary: You're so not game

Leaf: really? -holds out hand for the cookie

-I'm staring at them, waiting anxiously to see what's going to happen next-

-May is watching with curiosity-

-Drew's simply sensed a disturbance in the force (he he Drew's Master Yoda!) and turned to watch the conflict-

-Dawn's eating popcorn and drinking the cup of milk she had-

Gary: -slowly drops cookie into Leaf's hand-

Leaf: -in one swift movement, pops cookie into mouth- mm m, -licks lips- taste like Gary

Gary: -clenches fists in attempt to hold back blush, but it fails as his face goes cherry red-

Leaf: YEAH!! I did it!

Me: That was awesome Leaf!

May: You two might as well be kissing again

Dawn: Yeah, considering Gary's tongue has been on the cookie, then the cookies been in Leafs mouth...

Me: Good stuff

Gary: -hiding facial expression and burning cheeks-

Leaf: -suddenly embarrassed and blushing awkwardly-

_Cya till next time _

_TT8WizziE8TT_

Me: Bye! Thank you! The next is from tammy-is-a-turtle:

_hi Laura, _

Me: Hi!

_i like this story too, i think the pairings are cute,_

Me: I know, they're all adorable!

Drew/May/Gary/Leaf: ???!!!

_but i have a little_

_something for all of them._

Me: They're all very excited!

May: me?

Dawn: No!

Leaf: -still embarrassed-

Drew: (sarcastically) yay!

Gary: (also sarcastic) I'm dying in excitement

Me: Shut up!

_1.i dare Dawn to call Paul and get him in the studio and when he walks in to_

_kiss him_

Me: okay, I guess we have to bring Paul in then

Dawn: Why must everyone torture me?!

Me: Simple solution Dawn, BECAUSE YOU'RE FUN TO TORTURE! Ha ha ha!

Dawn: -goes back over to the studio phone and calls Paul... again-

Paul: What now?

Dawn: Can you come on the show?

Paul: No. I hate talk shows

Me: -starts seeing red- why that little...

Dawn: please! For me?

Paul: I don't even remember your name

Dawn: What! You no good spoiled brat!

Paul: If that's all you have to say I'm hanging up

Dawn: Please! I'm begging you! I'll be tortured for life if you don't come in!

Paul: and you think I want to just join on with you in the torture?

Dawn: Hey! I said that I would die for you and you can't even withstand a few dares and questions for me!?!

Paul: You're giving me a headache stupid girl

Dawn: I'm waiting, Paul, answer my question

Paul: ... -sighs- fine I'll come on the stupid show

Dawn: Oh! You will?! Thank you so much!

Paul: Yeah whatever -hangs up-

Dawn: (murmurs) I can't believe it, I did it! Me! I convinced Paul Jones to come onto the show!

Me: -presents medal for Dawn- You got the 'Persuasion skills Award' congratulations! And while we await Paul, we'll do the rest of the questions

_, You have to tell drew how you feel about him, no loopholes._

May: ... Drew, I think you are the greatest coordinator in the world and you are very handsome and I'm nearly always thinking about you! -runs to the restroom-

Me: Oh man, May's chucked a 'Drew'

Drew: -is speechless-

_, stop whining, we all know you love may so tell it to her face._

Drew: ... I was never whining,

Me: Well, go tell her!

Drew: I won't go tell her I love her! I'd be lying!

Me: well tell her your feelings for her then!

Drew: Fine!!

Me: FINE!

Drew: ...

Me: Get your ass moving! -pushes Drew towards the restroom-

Drew: -walks to the bathroom-

_4. Leaf and Gary, I dare you 2 to kiss, and like it!_

Me: ha ha! They already did that!

Leaf: Does that mean we have to do it again?

Me: Yes!

Leaf: -jumps into Gary's arms and kisses hard on the lips-

Me: WOAH!

Gary: -Lifts Leaf off the ground and kisses her back-

Me: okay, it's getting a little graphic guys

-still kissing-

Me: guys?

-still kissing and ignoring-

Me: HEY!!!!

-finally pull apart and Gary glares at me-

Gary: What?

Me: Please stop, I was afraid I'd have to put down the curtain,

-Both blush-

Dawn: Uh oh, I hear someone coming

Me: Go girl!

Dawn: -shuffles over to door-

-Paul walks only to have Dawn kiss him quickly-

Paul: What was that for?

Me: She had to stand on the tip of her toes just to reach his mouth! -guffawing-

Dawn: -blushing- welcome to hell

Paul: (sarcastically) glad to be here

_thats all for now, have fun._

Me: Oh we already are! -still laughing so hard I can't breathe-

_BTW. i know you like cookies but here (hands over huge chocolate cake) Its_

Me: CAKE!!!

_all I have, enjoy. Happy New Year_

Me: Thank you! Happy New Year yourself! That's all we have, -gives everyone cake- keep reviewing!


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Got lots of nice dares this time -giggles-

Dawn: Hey! We still haven't seen May and Drew since the last session

Me: Hey, you know what, your right! Oh my gosh!

Leaf: It's not that big a deal

Me: Shut it Gary-lover! May and Drew are my quests and I have a right to be worried and in this case to run off and look for them

May: Hey everybody! Thank you tammy-is-a-turtle!

Me: MAY! YOU HAD ME WORRIED! WHERE'S DREW?! WHY ARE YOU THANKING tammy-is-a-turtle ANYWAY!?

May: -is scared- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you, and Drew's fine-

Me: Where is he!? The show can't go on without him!

May: Well, this is what happened:

_[Don't you just love the flashbacks he he]_

_I was in the restroom, "I can't believe I just said that! Knowing Drew he'll probably never speak to me again and I'll be the laughing joke of the Pokemon world!" I felt myself crying and put my forehead on my palm. Then I heard a soft knock on the door, but I'd locked it and I never wanted to open it again. I knocked the liquid soap onto the floor where it spilled everywhere when I heard Drew's voice on the other side, "May? Are you in there?" I walked over to the door and said softly, "What do you want? To tease me? To tell me how disgusted you are with me? Or is it to say that I can never speak to you again?" There was a three second silence before he answered, "NO! Why would I say that about how someone feels!? What do you take me for?! How cold do I think I am!?" he sounded appalled that I would ever even think something as such as that. I sobbed, "I didn't mean to make you upset, I'm sorry". His voice went soft, "I didn't come to yell at you, you can thank __tammy-is-a-turtle__ for that", I couldn't help but smile at that, "I will then, yelling is the last thing I need", I heard him chuckle from his side of the door and I felt my cheeks burning up for actually liking the sound. "I came to tell you that... Even though I may not show it, you're one of the most important parts of my life and meeting you that first time... It was almost like seeing me... years ago," he finished and I was shocked speechless. "May?" he asked after half a minute of silence, "can you let me in?" I immediately went for the door, but I slipped on the liquid soap and all I was able to do was unlock the door, it flew open and I fell forward, only to land in someones strong arms. "Watch yourself", I heard him say with another husky chuckle that made the blush return to my cheeks. "Sorry", I managed, straightening up, Drew was still holding me though and he didn't look like he was gonna let go, his emerald eyes were sparkling and I couldn't help but stare stupidly at them, a fond smile pulled at his lips and I tried to smile back but my mouth was too busy gaping at how good he was looking at the moment, I'd never seen Drew smile, it was always a smirk of some sort or a scowl or just a blank line on his face, and his smile made me all warm, or was that his body against mine? I was too confused to say anything. "How about we take a walk and talk for awhile?" he asked, knowing my answer already, "okay", I whispered, finally looking away and managing to step out of his arms._

May: And yeah, we talked, and we said our apologies for all those times and we are now getting along fine... kinda, well, back to normal at least. And that's why I thanked tammy-is-a-turtle for daring Drew to tell me his feelings to my face, or I probably never would have come out of that restroom, so I owe her

Me: Okay, where's Drew now?

Drew: Right here -jogs in-

May: did I mention that afterwards Drew said he was going for a jog?

Me: I'll deal with you later May. DREW!!!! DON'T KEEP EVERYONE WAITING FOR SO LONG NEXT TIME!

Drew: Someones in a bad mood

Me: No, not a _bad_ mood, just an anxious mood

Dawn: Why?

Me: Do I need a reason? I just woke up this morning and I found myself anxious, fineeto (sp?)

Dawn: Oh, okay

Me: Where's Gary and Paul? Please don't tell me I have to start yelling again -coughs- not good for my throat you know

Gary: -walks in and yawns- I could hear you screaming from the Pokemon center

Paul: I've been here the whole time unfortunately

Dawn: I can't believe people make me kiss him -points at Paul over shoulder with thumb-

Me: Let's get on with our first review, it's from La-gata-Delcary, welcome back!:

_Hiya everybody!_

Everybody: hi!

_OMG you update so quick_

Me: Aww shucks -blushes- it's not _that_ fast is it? I mean, I don't wanna keep you all waiting

_I wasn't in the last chapter! (cries)_

Me: There there, you didn't miss much and plus at least you still read it, besides, it was a pretty long chapter and imagine how long it would have been if you had contributed, everyone would be thinking 'when is this session gonna end!?'

_Well -sniff- anyway_

_Gary and Leaf I dare both of you to make out! _

Leaf: Again? -groans- my mouth hurts, Gary's lips are strong

Gary: how do you _softly_ make out?

Me: don't ask me! I'm innocent!

May: Same here

Dawn: Paul stole my first kiss and all but I still know as much as everyone else

Me: Yeah Gary! You're supposed to be the most experienced of us all!

Gary: -sighs- amateurs -kisses Leaf

Leaf: -trying to keep it soft but ends up going the complete oppose direction-

Me: ooh _someone_ likes making out with another _someone_

-Leaf and Gary pull apart and Leaf rubs lips-

Leaf: ow

Me: Love is pain Leaf -laughs-

_Yay!!_

_May and Drew I have nothing, take a cookie!_

May: I already ate but thank you anyway! -puts it in her cookie jar-

Drew: -shrugs and eats cookie-

_(Leaf don't try to eat their cookies, I didn't give any to you because, I'm almost sure that you liked Gary most ;p)_

Leaf: oh man, I wanna cookie, no more Gary!

Gary: -rolls eyes- you'd trade me for a cookie?

Leaf: Any day

Me: -sweat drops- guess I'm not the only one who likes cookies

_Dawn: Do you notice that a lot of guys look at your miniskirt and blush?_

Dawn: Huh? They look at my _skirt_! -looks at skirt-

_look, Paul is doing it now! (points)_

Paul: -quickly looks away-

Me: Oh! Caught during the act!

Dawn: Paul! Were you just looking up my skirt!?!!!!

Paul: ... no

Me: -rubbing temples- Must not kill Paul, must not kill Paul, Dawn'll kill _me_ if I kill Paul

Dawn: Oh go ahead -glares at Paul-

_I think that's all Bye (gives another cookie to laura)_

Me: Bye! Wow, I like this job! No money but who cares! I get cookies!

May: We got a newcomer!

Me: that's MY line! Shut it May, we have a newcomer, everyone give a warm welcome to Csgirl98!:

_Heya! I'm a newcomer here and I WANNA DARE! XD_

Me: You've come to the right place, we have cookies!

Everyone: -sweat drops-

_May: I have a small gift for you! (Manaphy) And I dare you to...er...hm...I_

_got it! I dare you to let me do a makeover on you! _

May: It's so cute! Makeover? Okay I guess -walks off with Manaphy for makeover

_Dawn: I want you to...kiss Paul and here's a candy._

Dawn: not again!

Me: Dawn do it or I make you do it!

Dawn: This doesn't mean anything!

Paul: Whatever

Dawn: -kisses Paul as quick as possible and runs for the mouthwash, then comes for the candy and eats it-

_Gary: Hello ! Let Leaf kiss you and then let Drew and me turn your_

_hair rainbow colored. (grins)_

Leaf: Do I have to -points at sore lips-

Me: Yep

Leaf: -really softly caresses Gary's lips with her own- Good! That one didn't hurt

Gary: -looks annoyed as Csgirl98 and drew dye his hair rainbow-

Leaf: You still look good Gary

Gary: (mutters) Thanks

_Leaf: Hi Leaf! Let me do your hair. Gary will LOVE it!_

Leaf: Okay! -walks off for makeover-

-May comes back and Drew gets nosebleed-

May: I love my make up, Manaphy's a genius!

Me: -is all envious- you look like a princess May! No, a superstar! No a model! No, a Princess Super Model! uh...I think Drew needs a tissue

Drew: No I'm good -pulls out handkerchief and cleans the blood-

Boys: -beach ball big eyes at May's new look-

Girls: WOW!!!

_Drew: Save the best for the last! Hi Drew! I WUB YOU! _

Drew: you're not gonna chase me around like the fan girls are you? If not than thank you

_I wanted to say that_

Drew: I bet you did -flicks hair-

May: -looks all fiery with jealousy-

_you're SO cool and let me do a teeny -coughnotcough- makeover on you. I_

_promise you'll look better than Gary, Brendan, Paul, and Ash! -And May will_

_love you more._

Drew: -sighs- if it were my choice I'd have to pass but Laura's gonna threaten me-

Me: Damn straight-

Drew:- if I don't so sure -goes for makeover and Leaf walks back out (her hair is curled and is kinda up like Dawn wears her hair only the parts that tie together at the back are plaited and is in a little bun at the back) looking absolutely tremendous!-

Me: Can I have a makeover!?

Dawn: No I want one!

_Why so many makeovers? Hehe, my friends say I'm an expert._

Me: We can see that!

_TTFN!_

Me: Okay, bye! I wanna makeover! The next one's from DawnzNo1, hey Caitlin!:

_Hi again Laura!_

Me: Hi!

_and Dawn,Leaf,May,Drew and Gary!_

Dawn/Leaf/May/Drew and Gary: Hi!

_And Welcome Paul!_

Paul: Hm

_I've even got a little thing for you to do Laura!_

Me: Yay! -does a little dance-

_Since I heard Dawn say:welcome to hell, I thought, 'why not make it hell?'_

_So..._

_Laura: Dress up in a devil outfit _

Me: Okay! I gotta suit from Halloween! -runs off and comes back two seconds later wearing broken shackles on wrists and ankles, a small evil-looking black dress and horns, holding a trident-

_and dress up your studio to look like hell!_

Me: Ooh, good one -moves super fast and kills the lights beside a few posts of fire and the walls are covered in cobwebs and scary eyes- that's the best I got, I don't know what hell looks like -shrugs- if you believe in that sort of thing

_Then act like it is hell! Torture them! _

Me: Can you fabulous reviewers come up with the torture? I struck a blank

_(I'm not always this evil...I just_

_feel evil the now,like last week I was acting like Paul...-shudders-Not going_

_back there again)_

Paul: thanks

_Girls: dye your hair red and act as Laura's little slaves, dress all in red,_

_NO MINI SKIRTS! just to annoy Dawn, LOL_

Dawn: I'll wear a short dress then HA!

-the girls run off and come back with red hair and matching dresses to mine only red, with red horns also but no tridents or shackles-

Me:He he, Charlie's Angels look out! We're the Caitlin's Demons -laughs-

Dawn: this dress it kinda cute

Me: Only you would say that about a dress _this_ tight _and_ short! -tries to pull skirt further down-

_I've got nothing for the guys... and May yes you can use the torture thing_

_whenever you need it_

_Bye Now!_

May: me and Drew are getting along at the moment, I'll save it for later

Me: Bye!!

Drew: You four look like...

Gary: Prostitutes!

Me: Only you would know what prostitutes would look like Gary and for that, get on the ground and do fifty push ups and every time you look up one of our skirts it will be another twenty!

Gary: -sighs and drops onto his hands and feet-

Me: Leaf count while I do the rest of the reviews

Leaf: -nods- 1...2...3...4...5...

Me: the next is from TT8WizziE8TT:

_hi laura! _

Me: Hi!

_And thanks :P_

_that was a great talkshow ! (+ pauls here now =D)_

Me: No, thank you, yes! Torture Paul!

Paul: What did I ever do to you?

Me: You were born now shut it!

Drew: (mutters) No one mess with the devil herself

Me: -hears and smirks evilly at Drew- heed Cabbage head's warning all who are wise as to want to live till the next session

_right... so on with the dares and questions!!_

Me: Bring on the hell!

_and my first victim is... DAWN_

Dawn: Oh man...

_Dawn: dare - Blow a raspberry on the back of Paul's neck _

Me: OH! That was unexpected

Leaf: HA! Gary looked up my skirt, another twenty added to the fourty you already still have to do!

Gary: I did not, you're the one standing right over my face!

Me: Leaf, sit on him

Leaf: why?

Me: for the extra weight with his push ups -laughs evilly-

Leaf: -grins- Okay -drops onto Gary's back-

Gary: -winces in pain and struggles not to fall over- Now this is starting to feel like hell

Me: good! Now Dawn, your dare if you please

Dawn: I DON'T PLEASE!

Me: but your master pleases -points at self- so it counts

Paul: -not even phased, but slightly curious- I've had that before

Me: Well sorry, Mr. I've had a raspberry blown on the back of my neck! Dawn! -points at Paul- Now!

Dawn: -shuffles over behind Paul, tries- I -blushes- can't reach

Me: -bursts out laughing- too funny! Here -hands Dawn a stool-

Dawn: -stands on the stool- oop sorry, too much hair guess I can't do it what a shame-

Me: Very funny Dawn, you're not getting out of it!

Dawn: ... FINE! -moves Paul's hair out of the way-

Paul: -breath hitches and fists clench-

-everyone else watching to see what happens-

Dawn: Blows raspberry on the back of Paul's neck-

Paul: -eyes wide and knuckles white he's clenching his fists so hard- ... different

Me: -smugly- I thought it would be-

Dawn: -hops off stool and moves as far away from Paul as possible-

_Question - on a scale of 1 to 10 (10 being the best) where would you put_

_Paul?_

Dawn: ... minus a hundred!

Me: She means ten, she's just over-dramatic

Dawn: I DO NOT AND I AM NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: Moving on

_Leaf: (you did great with getting gary to blush hehehe)_

Me: -grins- it was actually really fun

Gray: Wait, she was given a _dare_ to make me blush?!

Me: five times ha ha

_Dare - Do your best impression of gary ! _

Leaf: -mimics Gary's voice almost to perfection- I don't have time to be wasting on some Ashy-loser-boy anyway!

Me: Oh oh oh! I know this, it's from 'The Unbeatable Lightness of Seeing', it's one of my favorites cause its got both Gary and Drew!

Gary: I wasn't there, I was just in loser-boys head

Me: Shunned! That's the episode that Drew is actually nice to May

Drew: So it is

May: I remember!

Me: Of course you do! I love the line drew asks May when she said that she was just thinking of him: "Were they good thoughts?" _Someone_ wants to know how someone feels about them!

Drew: Whatever

_Question - if Gary ask you to marry him would you?_

Leaf: Hm

Gary: -is listening intently and on his twentieth push up with Leaf sitting cross-legged on his back-

Leaf: Sure I guess

Gary: -I think he sighed but it's hard to tell with all the panting he's doing with the push ups-

_May:_

_Dare - Skip backwards around Drew while singing I Wanna Have Your Babies by_

_Natasha Bedingfield ( xD )_

May: You're joking

Me: Uh, no, you have to do it

Leaf: your on your thirtieth Gary, only forty to go if you don't add more

Gary: yeah, like forty is _so_ little

Me: Gary do you work out?

Gary: Yeah why?

Me: -shrugs- I can't do push ups for burnt cookies

Gary: -snickers-

Me: May, start skipping!

May: I can't skip backwards! I'll fall over!

Me: Drew will save you now skip and sing!

May: Fine, Drew, stand right here please -points-

Drew: okay -walks over to spot-

May: Be ready to catch me okay?

Drew: Fine

May: -sigh- okay, I'm singing now...

_What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas  
But what if it don't?  
What happens in my head stays in my head  
But sometimes it won't  
What if you knew what I was thinking  
Would it make you like WOHHHHH!  
Don't wanna risk puttin' my foot in it  
So ill keep my mouth closed!_

All you hear is...

mmm mmm m m m m  
Gonna button my lip So the truth don't slip  
mmm mmm m m m m m  
Gotta beep out what I really wanna shout  
Woops Did I say it out loud, did you find out  
I wanna have your babies  
It's serious like crazy  
I wanna have your babies  
I see 'em springing up like daisies

Some of my feelings keep escapin'  
so I make it a joke  
Nonchalant I keep on fakin'  
So my heart don't get broke  
I'm in a big big big big ocean in a tiny little boat  
Ill only put the idea out there If I know its gonna float

All you hear is...

mmm mmm m m m m m  
Gonna button my lip  
So the truth don't slip  
mmm mmm m m m m m  
Gotta beep out  
What I really wanna shout  
Woops Did I say it out loud  
Did you find out  
I wanna have your babies  
It's serious like crazy  
I wanna have your babies  
I see 'em springing up like daisy's  
In my head there's a slot machine  
And I'm bettin' you're the one in my hopes and dreams

Trust me it would scare you if you knew what was goin' on in my brain  
Trust me it would scare you that I've picked out the church all the schools all the names  
If you knew it was all about you every wish Every candle every coin in a fountain  
Trust me it would scare you

Thats why I go...

mmm mmm m m m m m

mmm mmm m m m m m

Gonna button my lip  
So the truth don't slip  
mmm mmm m m m m m  
Gotta beep out  
What I really wanna shout  
Woops Did I say it out loud  
Did you find out  
I wanna have your babies  
It's serious like crazy  
I wanna have your babies  
I see 'em springing up like daisy's

mmm mmm m m m m m

Gonna button my lip  
So the truth don't slip  
mmm mmm m m m m m  
Gotta beep out  
What I really wanna shout  
Woops Did I say it out loud  
Did you find out  
I wanna have your babies  
It's serious like crazy  
I wanna have your babies  
I see 'em springing up like daisy's

_mmm mmm m m m m m_

Me: -rolling on the ground with laughter-

May: Oh my gosh! I can't believe I just sung that!

Dawn: You sung that well nevertheless

Leaf: -giggling- I have to agree with you there

Drew: I'm really scared now

Gary: Ha ha! You coward

Drew: It's not cowardly to be scared of someone singing about having children with you

Me: Here here, I'd be terrified!

Leaf: -giggling turns to laughter-

_Question - Would you rather boil to death in hot chocolate or freeze to death_

_in a giant slushy? _

May: Um, Hot chocolate, thats faster

Me: Well whatever

_Paul:_

_Dare - put a lie detector on and tell us how you feel about dawn!_

Me: Lie detector is on -turns it on-

Paul: I think she's annoying and a pest

Me: No lies here

Paul: But she is beautiful nevertheless

Me: Yay!

Dawn: -major blush-

_Question - why are you so mean to your Pokemon!?!?!?!_

Paul: Because sympathy spoils a Pokemon's abilities

Me: -grinding rocks to dust with my hand-

_Gary:_

_dare - ring up ash and scream down the phone "IM MARRYING LEAF NEXT WEEK, IN_

_YA FACE!" and hang up and wait for leafs reaction_

Gary: -sighs- fine -walks over to the convenient studio phone and calls Ash- I'm marrying Leaf next week in ya face! -hangs up with a pant- I don't think Ash knows who Leaf is...

Leaf: Where's my ring?

Gary: -eyes go wide- huh?

Leaf: You said you were marrying me next week, where's my ring?

Gary: W-what?

Leaf: Someone asked 'if Gary asked you to marry him, would you say yes?' I said I would, so, whenever you ask, if you're ever going to ask, you already know my answer, unless I change my mind I guess

_Question - If there was a giant explosion, and you and two other people_

_(can't be related to them) survived, who would you want them to be and why?_

Gary: um... The first would have to be Laura cause she would haunt me to death if I didn't

Me: Damn straight!

Gary: and I think I would save Leaf

Leaf: I knew you'd say that

_Drew:_

_Dare - kiss may ( ;3 )_

Drew: I knew this would come, yet I don't want it to be of a dare -pouts-

Me: Do it not as a dare then

Drew: Okay -kisses May-

May: -too shocked to respond-

Me: Priceless

Leaf: -winks- we could have a double wedding

Me: Now your talking sense!

May/Drew/Gary: -blushes- No way!

_Question - If you had to sum May up in one word, would it be caring,_

_insecure, loving, sweet, bossy, charming, or unique? _

Drew: She's a few of those, but the one I like best about her is 'caring'

_(xD i was thinking of that for an hour and a half lololololol)_

_Me: -laughing- _

_and this time mega triple chocolate chip cookies for everyone!_

Me: Always with the cookies! See ya until next time friends!


	7. Chapter 7

-I'm asleep on the lounge-

-Leaf and Gary are still in the studio-

Leaf: (murmuring softly as not to wake me up) 5...6...7...8

Gary: (also softly for same reason) 9...10...11...12

Me: -wakes up groggily- What're you two doing here?

Leaf: Gary said so

Me: Is this Gary's studio now?

Leaf: Well, no, but we didn't think you'd mind

Me: I don't, not really, Gary, you don't have to finish the push ups you know

Gary: I finished them half an hour ago

Me: Then why are you still doing push ups? And Leaf, why are you still sitting on him?

Leaf: Because Gary asked me to

Me: Why?

Gary: Because it feels good when I'm done

Me: So it's like upping the weights?

Gary: You could call it that

Me: You don't even look like you're struggling with Leaf's weight anymore

Gary: Ya get used to it, plus Leaf doesn't even weigh that much

Me: I bet she doesn't -yawns- What time is it?

Gary: 7:35

Me: WHAT!? -Leaps out of the couch and runs to the restroom screaming- I was supposed to go collect Ash from the port half an hour ago!

Leaf: I've always wanted to meet Gary's rival! Can I come?

Gary: No, you have to keep sitting

Leaf: -pouts- but this is boring now

Me: don't you get queasy? You know, up, down, up, down

Leaf: aren't you supposed to be picking Ash up?

Me: Oh my gosh! -runs out the door-

-Paul walks in, Dawn behind him yelling something-

Paul: and to think I came on this show for you -groans-

Dawn: Yous till could've said 'no', and you're saying that you felt absolutely nothing of all the kisses and the raspberry?

Paul: Yes I am!

Dawn: Poppycock!

Leaf: Dawn, did you just say 'poppycock'? -starts giggling-

Gary: Stop laughing you're throwing me off balance!

Dawn: I'm curious, Gary how many push ups have you done with Leaf on your back?

Gary: sixty-three going on sixty-four

Leaf: I lost count at fifty-one

Dawn: Hey, where's Laura?

Leaf: She went to grab Ash from the port

Dawn: Ash is here!? I haven't seen him in ages!

Paul: oh joy, the pathetic loser is joining

Gary: you got that right

Leaf: Ha! You're both Ash's rivals!

-May and Drew walk in-

May: What's with the push ups?

Gary: Working out

Leaf: Showing off

Gary: Guess it's working then -snickers as Leaf quickly looks away from his biceps-

Dawn: May! May! May!

May: What? What? What?

Dawn: Ash is coming on the show, Laura's at the port now!

May: I haven't seen Ash in forever!

Drew: Big deal -rolls eyes-

-I walk in, Ash trudging along behind me-

Me: Again Ash, I'm sorry about being late, BUT STOP COMPLAINING!

Ash: -leaps up- okay!

May/Dawn: ASH!! -mega glomp-

Ash: Woah! May! Dawn! Hi!

Me: I... hate... Advanceshipping and Pearlshipping so stop before there's murder

May: There's nothing going on here! Ash just is no nice unlike _some_ people -looks at Drew and Paul- that we are always happy to see him!

Me: Lets move on to the reviews, the first is from Erratic Romantic, I love the name!:

_What's up, Laura?_

Me: s'up!

_I've got a dare for Drew: I dare you to make out with May for 5 minutes or_

_more! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!_

Drew: Are you trying to kill us?

May: -gulp- _us_?

Drew: That's not what I meant!

Me: Go on, make out already, like Gary and Leaf!

Leaf: huh?

Gary: What!?

Drew: -grumbles under breath and walks over to May- I'd take a deep breath if I were you

May: Likewise

Drew: -kisses May then it turns to making out for 4 minutes before they have to break for air, then they go for another minute-

Me: Wow, that was pure Contestshipping for ya, they're both blushing!

-Indeed May and Drew are blushing like tomatoes-

_And I have a comment for Gary and Leaf...GET A ROOM! JEEZ!_

Leaf: What for?

Gary: you ditz

Leaf: What was that!?

Gary: You smart, beautiful, charming girl

Leaf: Thank you -smiles-

_Anyway, can't wait to see the next chapter! -smiles wickedly- Bye-bye!_

Ash: I don't like the looks of that smile...

Me: Bye!

_-ER-_

Me: YAY! The next is La-gata-Delcary!:

_Hi again!_

Me: Hiyahs!

_As one of your constant reviewers I'm going to day THIS IS AWESOME, good job_

_girl!_

Me: Oh my gosh I'm touched! I love you reviewers you rock!

_I want to ask something_

_For everybody: _

Me: -shrugs- shoot

_If you were a pokemon, wich one will you be? (sorry if my_

_english is bad I'm from venezuela -sweatdrop-)_

Me: I would either be Rayquaza or Milotic (my two favorite Pokemon)

May: I would probably be Beautifly, it's so pretty!

Dawn: I would be any cute Pokemon

Leaf: Um... Mightyena! I love dog-like Pokemon!

Ash: Pikachu!

Drew: I'd have to say Flygon

Paul: Honchkrow

Gary: Probably Umbreon, like my starter

_So... now I feel like torturing Dawn and Paul -evil grin-_

Dawn: Please no!

_Just kidding! (for now)_

Dawn: -sighs- phew!

_I only have a pair of questions_

_Dawn: If you were a ugly Pokemon , will you rather be a Grimer or a Purugly?_

Dawn: Uh... Perugly, Grimer creeps me out

_If you exchange a Pokemon with Paul, which one would you like, Weavile,_

_Honchkrow or Electabuzz?_

Dawn: Weaville! Then it could do a nice combination ice beam with my Buneary

_Paul: If you were a girly Pokemon, will you rater be a Loppuny or a_

_Beautifly? -laughing-_

Paul: ... Beautifly

Me: Too funny! -rolls around on the ground laughing-

_If you exchange a Pokemon with Dawn, which one would you like, Pachirisu,_

_Ambipom or Buneary?_

Paul: Ambipom if I must

_That's all -for now- Bye_

_smell ya!_

Gary: hey! That's _my_ saying!

Me: You go up against the reviewers you have to get past me Gary, are you brave (or should I say stupid) enough to go up against me?

Gary: I'll just stick to my push ups

Me: That's what I thought

Leaf: 88...89...90! That's it Gary, you're done!

Gary: let me get to a hundred

Leaf: No! You're already gonna be sore for days! Let's not make it weeks!

Me: The next is from TT8WizziE8TT:

_HI guys_

Everyone: Hi

_that was so funny BUT..._

Me: But?

_my brain power is on a low because of the new year (HAPPY NEW YEAR!), I only_

_have enough for 1 dare..._

Me: That's fine HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!

_I dare you Laura to keep a lie detector running for the whole show! :P_

Me: Okay

_And everyone can have a cooki- A MUFFIN (i think your getting tired of_

_cookies :P)_

Me: Me? Tired of cookies? Never! -laughs- but I like muffins too! -takes all the muffins and puts them in a fridge -I'm gonna save all the yum yums and at the end of the show we'll throw a party with them -grins-

May: The end isn't soon is it?

Me: It's the reviewers choice, when they all get sick of it it shall come to an end

Dawn: Everyone get sick of it and end this torture!

Me: Don't listen to bubblegum head!

_CYA_

Me: Bye!!! This one's from lulu halulu, another constant reviewer Hi!:

_It's a shame I wasn't in the last chapter. _

Me: I thought you were, here just let me check ... you weren't my bad he he

_Anyway here are some new dares and_

_questions._

Me: Yay!

_Paul:Why are you in love with Dawn?(her best quality)_

Paul: I'm not in love with her,

Me: oh man, the monitor ain't picking up any lies

Paul: But I think her best quality is her confidence

Dawn: ...

_I have one for Laura if that's ok_

Me: Yay! I'm not left out!

_Laura:Out of all the shipping which is your favorite?_

Me: Well, when I first found out of the shippings my favorite (the only one I knew at the time) was Pokeshipping, Then I heard Ikarishipping and that became my favorite, then came Contestshipping, Then Oldrivalshipping and I've recently taken a liking to Questshipping and Shootdownshipping is just so Zoey has someone, I'm not a hard core Shootdownshipper, my favorite at the moment would have to be tied Contest and Oldrivalshipping at the moment.

May: That's all the reviews

Me: Yeah, so I guess it's See ya later Ferligatr, in awhile Totadile!


	8. Chapter 8 Trouble in Paradise

Me: -has mp3 touch in ears and is singing-

_You're so good to me Baby Baby_

_-Gary walks in-  
I wanna lock you up in my closet, when no one's around  
I wanna put your hand in my pocket, because you're allowed  
I wanna drive you into the corner, and kiss you without a sound_

_-Gary raises an eyebrow at me-  
I wanna stay this way forever, I'll say it loud  
Now you're in and you can't get out_

You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
You're so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me Baby Baby  
You're so good to me Baby Baby  
Gary: Hello? The shows supposed to be starting!

Me: Ssh, I'm relaxing here

Gary: The shows started!

_Me: -turns music up- sorry, I can't hear you  
I can make you feel all better, just take it in  
And I can show you all the places, you've never been  
And I can make you say everything, that you never said  
And I will let you do anything, again and again  
Now you're in and you can't get out  
-Leaf walks in-_

Leaf: Hey guys! What's happening?

Gary: -sulky- She's ignoring me! -points at me-

_Me: You deserve a little taste of 'Shun' you attention seeker -goes back to singing-  
You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
You're so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream_

You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me Baby Baby  
You're so good to me Baby Baby  
Leaf: -confused face- Laura, what're you singing?

Me: 'Hot' by 'Avril Lavigne'

_Leaf: -squeals and jumps up and down, her eyes glistening- I LOVE THAT SONG!  
Kiss me gently  
Always I know_

_-Leaf joins in-  
Hold me love me  
Don't ever go_

You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
You're so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me

You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
You're so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me Baby Baby  
You're so good to me Baby Baby

You're so good 

Gary: -really annoyed- Done now?

Me: I'm listening to 'bad boy' by 'Cascada' now, I love that artist, Leaf, Gary, take over please unless there's a question or dare for me

Gary: Fine

Leaf: Yay!

-May and Dawn walk in-

May: Who was singing?

Dawn: It sounded good and I love that song!

May: Me too!

Leaf: Laura and I

Me: -starts humming to music, leaning back on chair with eyes closed-

May: Why isn't she running the show?

Gary: She's too busy _relaxing_ to care

Leaf: She left you and I in charge Gary get over it

Gary: She must be downright crazy to put you in charge!

Leaf: Speak for yourself!

Me: _She_ is a cat's mother Tom

Gary: Excuse me?

Me: I said, she is a cat's mother Tom

Gary: My name isn't Tom

Leaf: -starts giggling-

Gary: what?

Leaf: S_he_ is a cat's mother and _Tom_ is a cat's father

Me: -smirks and starts bopping head in nodding movements with the music-

Gary: Just you wait Laura...

Me: Bring it on Tom

Leaf: Where's Drew and Paul?

-Drew and Paul walk in-

Leaf: There you are! Now the show can start, the first is from Furyfur, that's a cute name, -giggles-:

_SUP! _

Leaf: What's up yourself! -laughs-

_I got sum dares an stuff. _

Leaf: -is excited- oh goodie!

_Paul-make out with dawn for at least ten_

_minutes_

Dawn: May and Drew didn't even last five! How are we gonna do that!?

Paul: For once I agree with Troublesome

Leaf: I guess you have to make do

-Paul groans and kisses a very surprised Dawn, they got close to eight minutes before Dawn pushed him away to breathe, then goes on for another two minutes-

_=lol i hate u so much= _

Paul: I don't care

_and admit that u are the pathetic one!_

Paul: Just how am I pathetic?

Gary: Just say it and get over it

Paul: Whatever I am the pathetic one

Me: I GOT IT! -leaps up- I have a nickname for both Paul and Gary, Gary is Tom and Paul is Pathetic Beautifly!

Gary: My name's NOT TOM!

Leaf: Tom be quiet and let's continue

Gary: Leaf!!

Leaf: Yeah Tom?

Gary: Stop it!

Me: Stop what Tom?

Drew: Man, psychological abuse!

May: If I were you I'd stay out of it

Drew: Yeah, good idea

Paul: I don't give a damn what you or anyone else calls me

May: Guys! Continue please!

Leaf: Fine

Gary: The both of you are going down

Laura: I'm trembling with fear pansy boy

Leaf: Hit me with your best shot baby!

_Dawn-take Paul's worst insult and act emo for the rest of the day. _

Me: Um, please no emo dares, sorry Furyfur but I had a friend who was emo and she was... well, she was twisted, I won't make people act like that for a dare, it's too sad, Gothic? Yes, Dark? Yes, just not emo okay?

_Drew-kiss DAWN =lol= _

Leaf: Wow, that's a new one, Belleshipping

Me: I hate Belleshipping -grumbles under breath about Drew and Dawn never even meeting in the series-

Leaf: You still have to do it, Drew, kiss away!

Drew: -folds arms across chest- No

Me: -leaps out of chair that I'd just sat back down in and puts mp3 away- What did you say?

Drew: I said 'no', I won't do it -holds chin high-

Me: You _will_ do it Drew!

Drew: No, I will only ever kiss one girl, and she's standing right beside me -looks at May-

Me: NO FAIR! You're using my love and devotion for Contestshipping against me!

Drew: -smirks knowingly- I know

Me: Just one kiss? Just do it! You have to! I have to make you! It's not fair!

Drew: No

Me: You're killing me here Drew! -gets on knees- Please! Please! Please!

May: I have the solution!

-all look at May-

May: DawnzNo1 gave me a will to make Drew do whatever I want and he has to do it, Drew, I want you to kiss Dawn

Me: MAY ARE YOU INSANELY CRAZY!?!?!?!?!? You _want_ Drew to _kiss another girl_?, Dawn no less!

Drew: Fine -kisses Dawn-

Dawn: -giggles- Drew's a great kisser

Paul: -glaring at Drew and muttering something inaudible-

Me: -twitching- Too much for me, I'm going back to my mp3 -plumps back on chair and turns mp3 up full volume-

_and than dress up like a care bear! _

Drew: Again with the dress ups?

May: I love Care Bears!

Leaf: Um, May, you were supposed to stop watching that years ago

May: But they're so cute! Drew as a Care Bear!? It's even cuter! -realizes what she said and blushes- was that out loud?

Me: So loud even _I_ heard it

May: -looks at Drew and blushes and looks away-

Drew: What is it? Stab Drew's pride day?

Me: Baby this is all about stabbing people's pride!

Drew: Don't call me that

Me: What? Baby?

Drew: Stop it

Me: There's your new nickname! I found it! PB (Pathetic Beautifly) for Paul, Tom for Gary and Baby for Drew -laughs and puts headphones back in-

Drew: -walks off to change room and comes out in Bedtime Bears suit-

May: Bedtime Bear! - hugs a very surprised Drew-

_Ash- Tell everybody about your multiple crushes, mostly misty, may, and dawn! _

Leaf: Oh my gosh! I forgot Ash!

Ash: -Walks in holding ice-cream- What did I miss?

Gary: A chunk of the show Ashy-boy

Leaf: Here's you're dare -shows Ash-

Ash: -Face goes blank- Hey Gary! -turns to Gary- Isn't she the girl you were telling me on the phone that you were going to marry next week? Aren't you gonna introduce us?

Leaf: -waves hands frantically- C-come on! That was a dare and nothing more!

Ash: Oh, was that compliment a dare to?

Gary: Wow, you actually figured it out genius

Ash: I guess that's a 'yes'

Gary: Gee ya think!?

Ash: At least introduce me to your girlfriend

Gary: -clenches fists- Leaf... is...not...my..._Girlfriend_.

Leaf: Precisely!

Me: Sure -guffaws- you are just too willing to French each other even not as dares

Leaf: W-when?

Me: Yesterday afternoon, the morning before that, the evening after that-

Gary: Have you been stalking us?!

Me: No! Not _stalking_! 'Stalking' is such a harsh word heh heh -both Leaf and Gary glaring at me- yeah I was stalking you, but I couldn't help it! Honestly you two are _too_ cute!

Leaf: Laura! You had no right!

Me: I had every right! I support you two hard core man! I've tried my hardest to get you two to realize how perfect you are for each other and the reviewers agree with me! They've been trying too! Are you that blind as to not realize what's right in front of you!?!

Leaf: ...

Gary: ...

Me: WELL?!?

Leaf: -slowly turns to Gary, tears in her eyes- G-Gary, I... I love you

Gary: -spins to face her- What? W-What did you say?

Me: -staring like a panting idiot-

May/Drew/Dawn: Oh...My...God

Paul: -bored looking-

Leaf: -staring into Gary's eyes- I said... I said I love you, I always have, since I first met you, since you first made fun of me, since our first battle... when you beat me, the first time you said 'smell ya later', Gary, I love you with all my heart!

Gary: -stars wide-eyed at Leaf for five whole minutes, no one else dares to say anything to break the silence- Leaf... W...W-why?

Leaf: Do I need a reason to fall in love?

Gary: -clutches at head- I can't deal with this, not now!

Leaf: w-what?

Gary: Leaf I can't

Leaf: -starts to cry- Screw you Gary! You go! You go flirt with the next girl! Because she's never gonna do this! Is that it? Because she's a girl who knows not of true feelings? Is that it?! A girl you can do what you want with then leave in the dust never to see again?! Huh? Is it because I'm your rival? Look at May and Drew Gary! Is it because I'm your teasing object? Look at Dawn and Paul!? Is it because you've know me for years? Look at Ash and Misty! I don't want this anymore, I don't want to be here, I HATE YOU! -runs out of the room, crying-

Me: Leaf! -glares at Gary- I'll deal with you later! And Ash, finish that multiple crush dare thingy -runs after Leaf-

Ash: -opens mouth to talk but May interrupts him-

May: How could you do that Gary!? How could you!?

Gary: -looks at May blankly, then walks out the back door, opposite to the one Leaf took-

Drew: How's the show going to go on now?  
Ash: This was all my fault, I didn't mean it, I should never have brought up that whole marriage thing, I have to call Misty, she'll know what to do! -goes to phone-

_To Be Continued... _

_(Other dares and questions WILL be continued in next chapter, feel free to add more for a giant chapter)_


	9. Chapter 9

_Previously: _

_Leaf: -slowly turns to Gary, tears in her eyes- G-Gary, I... I love you_

_Gary: -clutches at head- I can't deal with this, not now!_

_Gary: Leaf I can't_

_Leaf: -starts to cry- Screw you Gary! You go! You go flirt with the next girl! Because she's never gonna do this! Is that it? Because she's a girl who knows not of true feelings? Is that it?! A girl you can do what you want with then leave in the dust never to see again?! Huh? Is it because I'm your rival? Look at May and Drew Gary! Is it because I'm your teasing object? Look at Dawn and Paul!? Is it because you've know me for years? Look at Ash and Misty! I don't want this anymore, I don't want to be here, I HATE YOU! -runs out of the room, crying- _

_Ash: This was all my fault, I didn't mean it, I should never have brought up that whole marriage thing, I have to call Misty, she'll know what to do! -goes to phone..._

_Now..._

Me: Leaf? Please let me in, I just want to talk to you

Leaf: -from her side of locked door- I don't want to talk! -still crying-

Me: -leans on door frame and sighs- Leaf, maybe there's an explanation for all this, please?

Leaf: Do _not_ tell me you're defending him!?

Me: Hell no! Since when do I ever defend _Gary_ Leaf!? You know me better than that!

Leaf: -lets out a sniffled chuckle-

Me: Come on, I can be your own personal counselor almost and you can yell about what an ass Gary is to me, or cry on my shoulder or something, it's what friends are for

Leaf: -snivels- Okay -opens door and lets me in before closing and locking again-

Me: Do you want to start?

Leaf: I CAN'T BELEIVE HIM! How could he do this to me? If he doesn't love me... Why? -starts crying again and her face falls into her hands-

Me: Come on Leaf, we all know Gary, remember? The pervert?

Leaf: The obnoxious, Jerk ass, arrogant, stupid, -

Me: Leaf?

Leaf: Attractive, charming, warm, great kissing... Laura, I still love him

Me: Don't worry, things'll be okay and I know that you can be strong Leaf, so please come back on the show, I know it's asking a lot considering that Gary has to come back on also, but I'm sorry, please?

Leaf: ...Okay

Me: Good, I'll make sure Gary doesn't take one step out of place

Leaf: Thank you Laura, You're a good friend

Me: Not to my enemies -smiles-

-Leaf and I walk out to the studio main room, where Paul and Gary are leaning on the wall, Drew, May and Dawn are seated on the couch and Ash trying stupidly to look innocent-

Me: Ash, what did you do?

Ash: (rushed voice) Oh, nothing!

Me: (warning tone) Ash

Ash: Okay! This happened!

_[Flashbacks are so fun! I couldn't help it, forgive me please]_

_I walked over to the phone and hastily dialed Misty's number, Misty's older sister Daisy answers, "Like are you, Like, that guy who Misty, like, traveled around with?" I nodded, "can I please speak to Misty?" her answer was; "Like sure, just let me like wake her up", Daisy's face left the screen and I waited patiently with a small smile on my lips while I heard Misty screaming angrily in the background, finally she answers, "hey Ash! What's up?" I answer, "Misty I got things messed up here pretty badly, I need your help", her face softens in concern, "What happened?"..._

Ash: So I told her about Gary and Leaf's... er, fight -Gary is glaring at Ash and Leaf is trying her hardest not to burst out crying again- And Misty said she's on her way over so she should be here in the next session.

Me: Well, you should have asked first, but at least you didn't go around breaking a good friends heart so I'm not mad at you -glares deadly at Gary-

May: Maybe we should look at the reviews?

Me: Good idea, the first is from Blue Butter, welcome back:

_Alright, I got one more thing to say:_

_DANG LAURA, YOU CREATED A SERIOUS GROUP OF GARY HATERZ._

Me: Hey! I didn't make Gary do what he did!

_I do dislike him at the moment, but really Gary. What was your reason?_

Gary: Does that count as a question?

Me: Answer Gary!

Gary: Because like I said, I can't

Me: Why not!?

Leaf: -her lip is trembling as she ducks her head in sadness- (soft voice) let's just move on please

Me: Fine, the next is from Erratic Romantic:

_Okay, now I've got a dare for Gary-GO PICK A FIGHT WITH A PACK OF STARVING_

_HOUNDOOM! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!_

Gary: (sarcastically) Oh no! So scary! -rolls eyes and walks off to find pack of starving Houndoom-

Me: -turns on TV and listens-:

_Miraculous Boy, Gary Oak, manages to fight off a whole pack of starving rabid Houndoom!-_

Me: -turns off TV- That jerk

-Gary walks back in-

_=BTW: Gary, I hated you before, but now I hate you even more, you insensitive_

_jerk!=_

Gary: Boo hoo

Me: Stop talking!!

May: Next review please?

Me: Fine, the next is from tammy-is-a-turtle:

_aw, GARY YOU #!*&^!! that was so CRUEL and HEARTLESS and yeh. _

Gary: Whatever

Me: Very true!! Very _very_ true!

_I hope that_

_you GET OVA YOURSELF. _

Gary: That hope ain't coming anytime soon so get over it

Me: Don't you dare speak like that to the reviewers!

Gary: I really don't give a damn about your stupid studio rule book! You're the one holding me here against my will remember? So deal with it because I'm not about to get any better!

Me: -taken aback and shocked speechless-

_*sigh* I feel better now, thanks. Oh, and I dare May to_

_make out with Paul for 3 minutes. Sorry Laura :( I no you hate that shipping_

_and so do I believe me. _

Me: Must... destroy Farawayshipping,

_(but I want to see if Dawn and Drew get jealous)._

Me: May, Paul, you read the writing

Drew: -clenches fists-

May: (whispers to Drew using DawnzNo1's gift for her) Be content, it's just a dare

Drew: ... Fine!

-May walks over to Paul and makes out with him for three minutes straight-

_Here is some more cookies for da party. Keep writing_

Me: Thank you! Cookies make me happy -glares at Gary- lovo's make me angry all over again, The next one is from a new one; Darkraigirl, I like your name, it's very Pokemony -laughs-:

_Hallos, this is my first time here! *Waves frantically to everyone.*_

Me: -waves frantically back- Hiyahs!

_I would have done horrible dares for you all, but __Furyfur__ seems to have taken_

_care of that O_O *shudders*_

Me: -laughs- good old Furyfur

_So I'll just give Ash the dare._

Ash: yes?

_Ash, call Misty and give her your undying love. _

Ash: What is that word; 'Undying'?

Me: Never ending

_Don't complain! She was your first woman companion, you better have a special_

_love for her!_

Ash: Oh! Okay! -goes and calls Misty...again-

Me: -drinking Apple & Mango juice (my favorite drink)-

Misty: Ash, I'm on the ferry now, I can't come any faster-

Ash: I called to say that I undyingly love you!

Me: -chokes on juice- Ash -wheezes- 'undyingly', isn't a word!

Misty: -laughs- she's right Ash, thank you anyway but I know this is just another dare on your show

Me: darn...

Misty: I have to go now, bye Ash and company!

May/Dawn/Me/Ash: Bye Misty!

-Misty hangs up-

_And one last question for those who have been in movies; how come you always_

_forget everything that happened in the movies? You met Darkrai already, you_

_didn't need to take out your pokedex out again when you met him the second_

_time, dang it!_

Me: I haven't seen that movie...

Ash: Hey! Most of the time our memories are wiped out in the movies! And plus of course I'd already seen Darkrai, I just wanted to know all I could on it

Me: No kidding... Next review is from... Erratic Romantic... again?:

_GARY, YOU MORON! HOW COULD YOU BE SO INSENSITIVE?!?!_

Gary: You don't know anything!

Me: Enlighten us then!

Gary: It won't do me any good anyway!

Me: So?!

_Leaf-As payback, I'm giving you the right to beat Gary to a dumb, gooey pulp!_

_:D REVENGE IS SWEET!_

Leaf: (in a soft voice) I don't think Gary needs another beating since he's looking to receive one from Laura any moment now...

_Enjoy the beating, Gary! MUAHAHAHAHA!_

Me: I sure will! -raises fist threateningly-

_-smiles sweetly all of a sudden- Bye-bye, everyone!_

Me: Bye! The next is from good old Furyfur Hi!:

_Hiyahs it's me again! _

Me: Hiyahs!

_First, I want to say thxs for using me in the last chapter and I luv this fic! _

Me: Thank you! -smiles-

_Ok, dares and stuff. Paul- First of all, you suck and get a life. _

Paul: Why should I listen to you? Do you perhaps happen to have any more a life than I do?

Me: He's too smart for his own good

_I dare you to act nice to everybody for the whole session and_

_do anything they ask you to do! _

Paul: I just won't talk then, can't say I said anything to hurt anyone then

Me: Paul, can you please smile for once?

Paul: ......

Me: Please?

Dawn: I HAD A HAIRCUT LIKE A CHIMCHAR ONCE!

Paul: -can't help but smile at that-

Dawn: Wow, it worked, and he can't make fun of me! This is gold!

_Dawn- Find the worst outfit you can find =no skirts OR short dresses lol= and pretend you like it for the rest of the session. _

Me: I got one! -hands out spares of Kenny's outfit and laughs loudly-

Dawn: I have to wear those baggy things?

Me: Here you go, go get changed!

Dawn: -sighs and quickly changes in the restroom and comes out looking very embarrassed- (forced happy voice)I love this outfit!

_Ash and Leaf- Read a very long book in which you must LEARN_

Leaf: Okay!

Ash: a big book?

Me: Here -hands Leaf a book about the ANZAC battle in Galipoli and Ash a book on How Metal Was discovered-

Leaf: Ooh, Australian history! -sits and starts reading-

Me: Thank you Furyfur, this will take poor Leaf's mind off the... you-know-what with the you-know-who -glares at Gary yet again-

Ash: This is such a big book, is it written in a different language?

May: em, Ash? You're reading it upside-down

Ash: Oh, oops -flips book around and squints eyes to read-

_=muahahaha=! _

_May- Think penguin. Dress up like a penguin. you are a penguin._

May: Penguin? -runs to restroom and comes out in penguin suit- (murmuring) think penguin, you are a penguin, be the penguin May -penguin walks aimlessly around the room-

Me: You should go find a pool

Drew: And what? Drown herself? That outfit will be so heavy she'd sink like a rock

_Drew- hm. NO ROSES FOR THIS SESSION AT ALL NO EXCUSES! _

Drew: Hey, I haven't even brought any roses for this whole show!

Me: Just don't start bringing any now

Drew: -pouts-

_Gary- Drink a random mystery liquid!=you can choose what it is Laura= Thats all I got. _

Me: hm, here ya go Gary -gives Gary mystery liquid-

Leaf: (whispers)What is it?

Me: (whispers back) Super hot tomato berry juice, you know, the one that burned Ash's lips all big and red

Leaf: -giggles-

Gary: -takes a swig and jumps and shakes head- hot!

Me: Drink it all!

Gary: -looks at bottle helplessly then chugs the rest, starts jumping wildly up and down and screams- HOT!!!!!!

Me: too good! -laughing so hard the chair falls backwards but I don't care as I still can't stop laughing-

_Paul I still hate you._

Paul: oh really? Guess what? I still don't care

Me: Don't make me make you drink some of that tomato berry juice Paul! You're supposed to be being nice!

Paul: ...

Dawn: -chanting- Do it do it do it! Make him drink the tomato berry juice!

Me:Shush Dawn, next is from lulu halulu! Yay yay yay -jumps up and down-:

_Gary is horrible!_

Me: Here here!

May: I agree

Dawn: I know!

Leaf: ... -sniffles-

Drew: Even I think that was insensitive of him

Paul: ...

Me: Got something to say Paul?

Paul: I can't, still being nice remember?

Me: good

Gary: whatever

_Gary:What's the real reason you turned Leaf down?_

Gary: I'll tell you at the end of the show

Me: You better!

Gary: Not that it'll make a difference

Me: The next is from TT8WizziE8TT:

_O.O _

_i feel bad now, and to think it was my dare that started the whole I HATE YOU_

_thing :' _

Me: It's not your fault, Gary's just an ass hole!

Gary: Call me what you want

_(and hello everyone)_

May/Drew/Leaf/Me/Dawn/Ash: Hi!

_well I'm good to go with the questions and dares!(kinda upset i missed the_

_last one( :'C ))_

Me: Am I updating a little _too_ quick perhaps? Because if you all say so I'll slow down a bit

_ANYWAY..._

_May: _

_Dare - play match maker with everyone (even you and drew)_

May: How can I play matchmaker with myself?

Me: Simple, think of all the possible ways to get yourself and Drew together

_Question - how did you you feel when drew kissed... dawn? _

May: I... don't really know, I felt kind of a burning sense of hate toward Dawn, even though she's my best friend... I don't know what that is...

Me: Jealousy perhaps?

_May: Definatley not!!!!! _

_Baby (Drew): _

Drew: Stop calling me that!

Me: Whatever Baby

Drew: Not you too again!

Me: What was that Baby?

Drew: -growls-

_Dare - ((whispers) try to get MAY to kiss YOU 3 times in show without the_

_help of other dares) _

Drew: Shouldn't be too hard considering she already has to play matchmaker with us two

_Question - who was the better kisser? may or dawn? (say dawn and I'll rip your_

_head off understand me?!?!?!)_

Drew: Calm down! I thought May was a better kisser truthfully anyway!

_Me: -smiles smugly- I'm rubbing off on people -laughs- _

_Dawn:_

_Dare - ((whispers) wear a 'I'M PAUL BIGGEST FAN :3' t-shirt under ya normal_

_clothes and then anytime randomly show it to everyone(like a really awkward_

_silence)and even shout IM PAUL BIGGEST FAN! ( :P ))_

Dawn: Of all things... I have to be a _fan girl_!?

Me: I love it! -laughs and hands Dawn a blue singlet with big purple writing on it 'Paul's numba 1 Fan!'

Dawn: -whimpers and goes to bathroom and puts it under shirt and comes back out-

_Question - Piplup or Paul ?_

_Dawn: Piplup definatley! _

_Pathetic Beautifly (Paul):_

Paul: -growls under breath at having his own insult used against him-

_Dare - at the end of every sentence you say end it with 'with Dawn' _

Paul: I won't even be talking so what's the point?... with Dawn

Me: Too funny!

_Question - Torterra or dawn ?_

_Paul: Torterra with Dawn _

_Ash: (welcome ash!)_

Ash: Thanks!

_Dare - ask misty to be your girlfriend! in person =D_

Me: She'll be here next session so remind me and Ash'll do it when she arrives!

_Question - Who is your best friend? (no Pokemon aloud)_

Ash: ... Misty

_Me: Oh! Pokeshipping yayz! _

_Tom (Gary):_

Gary: -chucks a mini tantrum- STOP CALLING ME TOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: Sorry Tom

Gary: UGH!

_(that was so unneeded for you to do that to leaf) _

Gary: I don't care what you say!

_dare - have a candle lit dinner with Leaf_

Everyone: WHAT!!!!?????????

Gary: M-me? Candlelit... _with Leaf_!?

Me: Yes!!!!

Leaf: NO!!!!!!!!

Me: after the session! We'll have a bonus chapter with Gay and Leaf's candlelit dinner

_question - Do you believe in love at first sight? *cough*leaf*cough*_

Gary: I don't know

_Leaf: I'm not gonna give you a dare or question you've been through a lot :)_

_(unless you count the candle lit dinner)_

Leaf: Thanks...

_AND finally Laura:_

_Dare - go sick at Gary!_

Me: Gladly! -kicks Gary in the shin hard-

Gary: -yelps- Ouch!

Me: You're lucky I'm saving the rest for later!

_Question - Cherry cookies or chocolate chip cookies?_

_Me: Chocolate chip!!!!! YUM!!! _

_And everyone but Gary can have a cookie of there liking_

May: Another cookie for my cookie jar -puts in cookie jar-

Drew: mer -shrugs and eats cookie-

Paul: -furrows eyebrows at cookie- My first act of kindness is giving this cookie away... with Dawn

Dawn: Oh me me! Pick me! I want another cookie! -has already eaten hers-

Paul: -tosses cookie to Dawn-

Dawn: Yay! -eats cookie-

Leaf: I don't want it... -hands me cookie-

Me: Oh...my...god! _Leaf_ doesn't want a cookie! _Leaf_?!

Leaf: I could do without at the moment

Gary: I don't want mine either,-throws cookie in the bin-

Me: What a waste of a perfectly good cookie!

Ash: Is there any more cookies?

Me: Hey! It's TT8WizziE8TT again!:

:O i just reread my dare and questions for 8 and stuff i did Gary's wrong! It _was to apologize to leaf _

_Me: He's still doing your other one, can't take it back now _

Gary: NO!!!!!!!!!!!

Leaf: shut up!

Gary: ...

Me: Apologize Gary!

Gary: I'm sorry Leaf

Leaf: As you said, doesn't change anything

Gary: -looks at feet-

_and come to think of it i dare leaf to slap Gary so hard ._

Leaf: I don't want to but a dares a dare -turns ans slaps Gary really hard across the face-

Me: -trying to hold back laughter- Leaf, you made a red mark on his cheek!

Gary: Ouch!

Me: The next is from Blue Butter:

_How could you be so insensitive Tom?!_

Gary: (sarcastic) It's not that hard... AND STOP CALLING ME TOM!!!!

_And Misty's coming? She deserves in on the action, no?_

_Misty- At the end of every sentence say, "in bed."_

Me: When she gets here I shall give her that dare!

_Okay, thanks for updating!_

Me: You're welcome! -waves- Now we're onto the chapter seven reviews that I didn't finish, first is from Blue Butter again!:

_Hello! I would like to ask everyone a question before my individual torture:_

Me: Shoot

_Do you prefer waffles or pancakes?_

Me: Waffles, pancakes make me ill

May: Pancakes!

Dawn: Waffles!

Ash: BOTH!!

Drew: Pancakes I guess

Gary: either, I don't care

Leaf: Waffles

Paul: Neither

Me: Are you crazy Paul!!!!???? You don't like neither of them?!

_M'kay! On with the dares._

Me: Yayz!

_Drew- Get a rainbow pack of sharpies and tell us which color smells the_

_best._

Drew: You want me to sniff Sharpie fumes?

Me: Yep -hands packet of sharpies-

Drew: -opens pink sharpie, sniffs and screws up nose, opens orange and sniffs, again screws up nose, opens green and sniffs, shakes head, opens purple and sniffs, shivers, opens last one, red and sniffs and mutters to self- Red is the best

Me: May's color!

May: What!?

_May- Take a shot of ketchup._

May: Double What!?

Me: Here's the ketchup -hands bottle of ketchup-

May: -takes a shot and almost chokes- Oh my gosh!

_Paul & Dawn- SWITCH CLOTHES. (yes even the mini skirt)_

Me: OH NO! OH MAN!

Dawn: No no no no no and no! He'll stretch my skirt! Not my precious miniskirt!

May: It's not that big a deal Dawn, don't forget my hair' s still green!

Drew: My hair's still brown!

May: I'm still wearing your clothes!

Drew: You were supposed to stop that chapters ago!

May: I like them! -stops and realizes what she said-

Drew: ... You actually like them? You like my clothes?

May: It's comfortable...

Me: Priceless! Dawn Paul! Switch now!

-Paul and Dawn look at each other than look away-

Paul: Fine whatever... with Dawn

Dawn: I guess I have to

-both go to separate restrooms and hand out their clothes to me and I switch them and hand them back-

-Dawn comes out in Paul's super baggy clothes, trying to hold up Paul's pants

Dawn: They're too loose!

Me: Tough, you still have to wear them, how're you doing in there Paul?

Paul: Fine, not coming out though, nothing in the dare says I have to come out with Dawn

Me: Damn another loophole...

Dawn: Can I go back into the bathroom?

Me: No! -grabs the collar of Dawn's Paul shirt

_Ash- Kiss Leaf and see what she and Gary do. XD_

Ash: ew... -walks over to Leaf and kisses her super quickly-

Gary: -clenching his right hand like he wants to punch Ash-

Leaf: -blushing slightly-

_Gary- GET LEAF PREGNANT._

Gary: W-what?! NO WAY!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Just kidding, just kidding. 'ω'_

Me: That was hilarious!

_Moonwalk across the room after Laura has waxed it and made it good and_

_slippery._

Me: Ha! I'm gonna get waxing then! -waxes floor twelve times-

Gary: -tries and falls over-

Me: -laughing so hard can't breathe

_Leaf- Lick Laura's armpit._

Me: What?!

Leaf: WHAT!?

Me: No!!!!!

-Leaf and I look at each other-

Me: -sighs- come on Leaf, in the restroom!

Leaf: -nods looking scared-

-Leaf and I go to rest room and a few minutes later my scream is ringing through the studio-

Me: -runs back out- Never again... I'm scarred for life!

Leaf: Ugh! Where's the mouthwash!?

Me: -hands mouthwash-

Leaf: Thank you! -runs off to clean mouth-

Gary: What's those words you use? Oh yeah 'too funny!'

_Have fun! _

Gary: Already am! -laughing-

Me: -grinds teeth and glares at Gary- The next review is from PokeShipper4EverMore, Heya Scott:

_This is a dare for that long-titled talk show. I dare Gary to build a_

_Laura-based time machine!_

Me: Oh joy now everyone gets to see my embarrassing moments -is scared-

Gary: -is building-

Me: Okay, this is the review from Furyfur that we've only done half of:

Gary- hug ash for the rest of the show. 

Gary: -groans and hugs Ash quickly-

Me: Oh no, we got Palletshipping here! Must destroy Palletshipping!

Ash: No way! No Palletshipping here!

May- admit your grossest secret =not including your crush on drew=

Me: How is that gross? I think it's adorable!

May: Um ...I had a crush on Ash once? And Brendan.... And Steven...

Me: -breaks rocks to dust with hands- Advanceshipping, Hoenshipping and Hoenchampionshipping!? Oh my god!

=also everybody has to make paul either puke, cry, or kiss someone without force=

Me: Easy

May: How is that easy?

Me: You'll see

Dawn: You're not going to stab him are you?

Me: tempting... but no I'm not, the next is from Csgirl98:

_Hello Laura! I'm back! _

Me: Hiyahs!

_Hello Ash, May, Dawn, Paul, Leaf, Gary, and DREWSY! (^.^)_

Ash: Hi! -waves-

May: Hey!

Dawn: Hello!

Paul: Hm with Dawn

Leaf: Hi

Gary: Hi

Drew: -sweat drops- um... Hi?

_Ash: Hello Denso! (my meaning of stupido) Dress in a big Togepi suit and hug_

_Paul! (ha ha!)_

Me: Denso and stupido are both not real words -laughing- Go ahead Ash

Ash: oh man

Me: -hands him Togepi suit-

Ash: -Changes in restroom and comes out and hugs Paul-

Me: Not Comashipping too!

Dawn: Do you know every shipping there is or something?

Me: -winks- any that involve you all

_May: Loved the makeover I did on you during chapter 6! _

May: Wasn't that Manaphy?

_Can you...sing the song Ready for Love by Cascada?_

Me: I love Cascada! May sing away!

May: Again with the singing?

Me: -nods- yep!

May: Okay, here goes:

_You took a piece of my heart  
I never thought that this could fall apart  
You said you fell in love  
And this was more than I had ever been afraid of  
Another life  
Another happy ending cuts like knife  
Another place, another time  
Another hand to touch, another sun to shine_

You got me deeper than deep and I'm constantly blinded  
I'm running around but there's no place to hide  
I start to talk in my sleep, our souls have divided  
Why can't they forgive me these demons inside  
Deeper than deep and I'm constantly blinded  
My heart starts to shiver for I was letting up  
I start to talk in my sleep, cause our souls have divided  
How can it be that you're ready for love

Ready for love ...

How can it be that you're ready for love .....

Time will tell  
A single day had helped me break this spell  
Don't want to be alone  
When will I be understood when is my kingdom to come  
Another boy, another life  
Another happy ending, and I'll be alive  
Another place, another time  
Another hand to touch, another sun to shine

You got me deeper than deep and I'm constantly blinded  
I'm running around but there's no place to hide  
I start to talk in my sleep, our souls have divided  
Why can't they forgive me these demons inside  
Deeper than deep and I'm constantly blinded  
My heart starts to shiver for I was letting up  
I start to talk in my sleep, cause our souls have divided  
How can it be that you're ready for love

How can it be that you're ready for love ...

How can it be that you're ready for love ... 

_Dawn: You wanted a makeover, you got one!_

Dawn: yay! -runs to rest room for makeover-

_Laura: You also get a free makeover! (All makeovers are free of charge)_

Me: Yayz! Leaf and May, you two take over! -runs after Dawn for Makeover-

_Paul: Stand still and let Drew throw raspberry pies at you. (Do they even_

_exist? O.o)_

Leaf: I just looked it up, yes raspberry pies exist and they look yum

Drew: I have to throw them at Paul? We barely know each other

May: too bad -hands bucket of raspberry pies-

Drew: -throws them at Paul who just takes it speechless-

_Leaf and Gary: Enjoy the chappie cause I don't have any dares for you. _

Leaf: Thank you

Gary: -still building my time machine-

_Drew: Heh, don't worry cause I'm not the kind who chases people. RELAX!_

Drew: Good

_Choose between Umbreon and Leafeon. Whatever you choose, you get! _

Drew: Leafeon

-Dawn and I run back out and spin-

Me: Yayz! I love my new look!

Dawn: Me too!

Boys: -jump in surprise and shock-

Girls: -laughing at the boys-

Dawn: -giggles-

Me: -grins-

_Laura! I love your show, BTW, do you know Twilight? Bye! ^.^_

Me: Thanks, Me? Know Twilight? I LOVE TWILIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bye!

May: I've read that!

Me: The other day I was really bored and then suddenly I figured something out, you can Spell 'Drew' with the letters from the word 'Edward', only there'd be a spare 'a' and 'd'!

May: On my gosh! Your right

Drew: What the heck is Twilight?

Me: Long story literally -hands Drew my copy of Twilight- If you so much as crease one of the pages grass head, your going way down under!

Drew: -nods- okay, now I have something to do in my spare time

Me: Next is from tammy-is-a-turtle!:

_he he, you really do update quickly. _

Me: -is all modest- really?

_And Your very welcome may, I'm glad it worked out :P _

May: -grins-

_Now, just for you all I have made a special batch of cookies_

_that should be eaten straight away, else they melt, and they are...chocolate_

_ice cream cake cookies!! LOL gotta love it. _

Everyone but Paul and Gary (yes even Drew): Yay! -all eats cookies, except Leaf, Paul and Gary, who give theirs away... to me-

_Anywayz, laura, get a better lie detector, use mine (hands over lie detector)_

Me: Present? For me? Thank you! -turns lie detector on- it's shiny!

_and my dare is for EVERYONE to do the hokey poky and the chicken dance. That means you mister cold hearted Paul_

Me: I was doing that the other day, it was exhausting, the chicken dance goes on and on and on

_Thats all, bye for now, not forever_

May/Dawn/Ash/Leaf: -all jump into the circle-

May: Come on Drew

Drew: Uh, no thanks, I'll pass

May: Oh no you don't! -grabs Drew's elbow and tugs him into the circle-

Me: Gary get in here! You two Paul!

Paul: -trudges reluctantly into the circle-

Gary: No freakin' way!

Me: Yes freaking way! -drags Gary into the circle- I don't care if you want to make a complete and utter fool of yourself but remember this: if that is the case then you are a complete and utter fool under _my_ command and following _my_ rules! Got it! And -Slaps Gary as hard as I can across the face- That's for what you did to Leaf! -Slaps again just as hard- That's for the Gary-haters and -Slaps even harder- That's because I felt like it!! Now dance or expect the worse!

Gary: -is as taken a back as I was before- ...

-After we all finish both the Hokey Poky and The Chicken Dance-

Drew: There, does that hurt?

May: No, but it had to be me to fall over and twist my ankle!

Me: Hey! Don't sweat it, I fell over and twisted my ankle so bad that I had to have crutches for a week right on the Halloween day school carnival, and it was before it had even started!

May: Wow, that'd be a bummer

Me: Well, I was pretty stupid back in year one

Gary: What do you mean 'was'?

Me: Don't make me slap you again Gary because you're making it very hard to resist -holds up finger in warning-

Gary: Fine -rubs sore cheek-

Me: Well, that's all we have, this is probably the longest chapter I've ever done! Just a reminder to give Misty a nice warm welcome in the next chapter! (lots of dares -laughs evilly-) and an announcement, we have a quest co-host in the next chapter, her name is Michelle (Her account name is Saltgunner) she's only just gotten into the Pokemon shippings, more or less the Pokemon ditz -laughs- so be nice, ask lots of Questions and give her lots of Dares! (if it helps she's obsessed with Oldrivalshipping)

Leaf: Oh no

Gary: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: Yes!


	10. Bonus Chapter 1

Bonus Chapter Number One

_This is the chapter of the candlelit dinner dare starring Leaf and Gary, no dares or questions will be done during the chapter as with all Bonus Chapters like the normal Chapters, it will be written non- script and in third person, I will only be mentioned in one paragraph, in the third paragraph., So I don't interrupt the Oldrivalshipping he he, feel free to leave reviews for more dares in the next chapter (which Misty will be in and also the guest co-host, my older sister, Michelle AKA: The Pokemon Ditz) or just to comment on this chapter, I am sorry if any of you reviewers dislike these chapters and feel free to skip them for the main storyline will be mentioned in the next normal Chapter. These Bonus Chapters are for the dares like this, Candlelit dinner, one that is not held in the studio and are a pretty serious or time consuming dare. Hope you all can enjoy considering a majority of you reviewers have read my other stories and enjoyed them. So I ask a favor not to be too disappointed if that be the case. Enjoy fabulous reviewers!_

Leaf stood, staring around in the big shop, clueless on what do buy, "What'll I do? I have to wear something nice for the dinner... But will that make me look like I've forgiven him already and make me desperate? I'm not desperate... though I still do love him... but that's not the point!" She started to wander and saw a pretty blue dress.

She picked it up, it was her size and it was sky blue and simple with a white ribbon around the waist. "Too summery..." Leaf decided, carefully putting the dress back. Then she saw a denim jacket, "to casual!" She exclaimed, shaking her fists in frustration.

"Did I just hear Leaf?" A girl with grayish-blue eyes and light brown long hair with no fringe popped her head over railing, smiling, "Fancy seeing you here Leaf, and no, I was not stalking you, I was shopping" Leaf smiled,

"I didn't think you were stalking me and actually I'm glad you're here, I'm in a bit of a jam". Laura grinned as she scooted around the rack to Leaf's side,

"say no more, it's about the dinner isn't it?"

"Wait, how did you...? Are you sure you're _not_ stalking me?" Leaf asked suspiciously.

Laura feigned looking hurt, "Hey! I learned my lesson, plus, it's my new years resolution, no more stalking!" She seemed proud at her choice of resolution. Leaf could not help but smile,

"So could you help me pick something to wear?"

Laura nodded, "lets see now..."

_A Few Exhausting Hours Later..._

Laura smiled and Leaf did too at her reflexion in the mirror, "It's perfect!"

_ox-xo_

Leaf sighed, feeling her heart thumping like carnival drums in her ribs, sweat prickled her palms and forehead and she tried to keep her breathing even, she reached for the hotel knocker in which behind that door Gary was awaiting her. But she felt constricted and absolutely terrified. She was glad she had her hair tied up in a high ponytail or it would have stuck to the back of her neck.

She again, attempted to pull and knock with the knocker but again failed, suddenly she felt the urge to turn and run almost impossible to resist. "Come on Leaf", she murmured to herself, "get a grip! This is only Gary, your rival, the guy you grew up with and usually feel completely comfortable around, the guy who fools around a lot with you, the guy you fool around with a lot as well, pull yourself together!" she kept her tone soft and inaudible.

She took a deep breath and again reached for the knocker, which now seemed miles away. Suddenly the door opened and there stood Gary. He stopped in his tracks and his eyes scanned her up and down, Leaf felt a blush creep to her cheeks. "I was just about to come looking for you", he said softly, in a mutter.

"Sorry, I um, got caught up", Leaf said truthfully, she _had_ gotten caught up, with fear, but she wasn't about to put that into her sentence.

Gary quickly moved to the side, "come on then, you look cold". Leaf nodded, truth be told she was horrendously cold, she let out a shiver and was glad to see the hotel room had a fire place... and just about everything else imaginable,

"darn rich boys these days..." Leaf said to herself, though Gary heard and smirked.

Leaf took a few seconds to marvel the way the room had been done up, candles, roses, sweet, soft music, the food looked yum, it was all too romantic for Leaf, she loved it. "Wow, did you do all this yourself?"

Gary scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "not exactly, Drew helped out a bit". Leaf fingered one of the waxy blood red roses in a vase,

"I can see that". Leaf then took half a second to look at what Gary was wearing. This consisted of light colored jeans, a purple shirt and a brown blouse over it unbuttoned, very 'Gary'. Leaf smiled upon that and took off her light silk scarf and hung it over her chair.

Gary quickly offered her a seat and she murmured 'thank you' as she sat. Then came an awkward silence. "Leaf I..." Gary started but stopped upon seeing her emotion-filled eyes and blank expression he stopped in mid-sentence.

"I know what you're gonna say; 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, I never wanted this,' am I on the right track?"

"Sadly, that was my feeble attempt at patching things up", Gary lowered his head. Leaf couldn't resist any longer, she carefully cut herself a slice of the roast and popped the meat into her mouth,

"You know, this doesn't answer any of my questions, 'why?' for one..." Leaf said, "are you ever going to just answer me honestly and openly?" She added after Gary remained silent.

He sighed, "you wouldn't understand, what I did was wrong in more than one way", he looked in pain and Leaf felt tortured to see him so.

"Just tell me", she whispered, leaning forward, "we're friends still remember? Or do you want to strip that away from me too?"

"Don't, I feel guilty enough as it is and it hurts when you say things like that to me enough you know, I don't need your words of pain for it only makes me depressed and ashamed in myself, please don't make me feel any worse".

_Leaf was immediately taken aback, "You are in pain? Gary! How do you think I feel!? I still..." She stopped herself from continuing and rubbed her temples, "don't you go saying that, you know nothing of pain Gary, nothing"._

Gary's eyebrows furrowed, then he leaned forward slightly, "I know this won't make things any better or righteous on my behalf but I don't care, I'm putting you first Leaf, because I care about you even though I don't show it, I'll tell you why I said 'no'".

_Leaf looked up, "just try to understand though, is all I ask", he added. Leaf nodded, trying to open her mind to all the possibilities. _

Gary took a deep breath, thinking the best way to proceed. Finally he just said, "I... Have a girlfriend".

Leaf jumped up, "What did you just say?"

Gary stood up too, holding up his palms, "I. Have. A. Girlfriend.", he said slowly. Leaf felt her body go into shock,

"a g-girlfriend?" she choked, "it wasn't that I was ugly or unattractive or"-

Gary then started laughing and Leaf stared at him stupidly, "you thought that I rejected you because you were physically unattractive?" He choked out.

_Leaf looked at him, then nodded slowly. Gary chuckled again before saying, "Leaf, it was never that, never ever, it's the opposite, you are very beautiful, you blew me away when I first saw you, and you still do, like when I opened the door, you blew me away then, that dress is... wow". He was looking at Leaf again and she blushed again. _

"_I'm not that pretty..." she said._

"Are you kidding?!" Gary smiled, "you have an excellent body Leaf, and beautiful eyes".

Leaf believed him, because Gary never once lied to her, neglected to fill her in yes, but never lied. Leaf shuffled uncomfortably and sat back down, Gary did the same, "So what's she like?" Leaf asked, leaning her elbows on the table and placing her chin in her palms, she knew she couldn't help but hate this girl, but she was happy for Gary at least.

"Her names Giselle, she's teacher at a Pokemon Tech School, and we're happy, at least we were until I came back on this show, she doesn't think much of you though, which turns me off a lot", he said, smiling.

"Does she not approve of you being on the show?" Leaf asked, getting curious.

"She's okay with that, she just doesn't like you", Gary said that part in a mutter, like it made him mad.

_Then a thought jumped into Leaf's mind, "then what was with all the making out? What about me? What about her? I thought you were many things Gary, I didn't think two-timer was one of them", Leaf said, getting irritated._

_Gary frowned, 'things had been going so smoothly', he thought to himself, 'here comes the restraining order, who cares? She wants to know, so I will tell her', he opened his mouth and said, "because it made you happy, and that made me happy, I know this sounds wrong but the last thing I want is to hurt you, I wanted to give you anything, anything you wanted, I didn't care about anything else, I just didn't think I had to hurt Geazelle to make you happy, I never thought it over and I'm sorry for being so careless and foolish", he said with every ounce of truth in his heart._

Leaf blinked at him, "Gary! That is what I feel for you! I want to give you everything I have to give, anything to make you smile, I want to burn my Pokemon if it makes you happy, I want to jump off a cliff to see you if it'll make you happy, and if you never want to see me again I will do it if it'll make you happy, I live, to make you happy", she leaned so close that his hair brushed her forehead.

Gary stared into her eyes, 'Screw Giselle Gary!' his heart screamed as he longed to kiss her, but his mind screamed otherwise,

'since when has she the authority to just kick Giselle out of your life?! You were fine without her and happy with Geazelle, then she comes back into your life after years and BAM, '_screw Giselle?_' What have you become Gary?' his heart wouldn't give up without a fight though,

'it's not like Giselle is some saint anyway! Face it Gary you only went out with her because she was so hot that even _Ash_ fell for her upon seeing merely a _photo_ of her!' His brain persisted though,

'so what? Now that you've been going out with her for a few months you've grown onto her, you _like_ how she treats her students, you _like_ her bitchy ways, you _like_ _her_ in _your_ arms, you like belonging to _her_ and her belonging to _you_! And you're gonna let some cry-baby, insecure, sensitive old rival of yours _with every fault that Giselle lacks_ ruin all that you've been through?' His heart immediately countered,

'What? Everything you've been through! My _ass_! You two aren't even deep, Giselle doesn't believe in that like you do, Leaf is very passionate and you balance each other out, you _belong_ together listen to all that she's doing for you, you _rejected_ her and she's willing to forgive, you told her you have a _girlfriend_ and yet she still persists, she really wants you Gary, and not just physically, she wants your soul, she truly loves you for _who you are_, she doesn't want to change you like Giselle does, does Leaf every day make all your choices for you and contradict everything you say? Will Geiselle ever let you hold her tenderly in your arms and kiss her lips gently and lie on the cliff watching the sun set in each others arms for eternity? _No_! She'd be too worried about you wrecking her precious hair! She's more arrogant and loves herself more than you do, she isn't affectionate at all! All she cares about is her hair, her money and getting her way, the material stuff! Leaf won't care if you go broke on her, she'd support you through this hard time, she'd wound herself willingly in your arms and pledge herself to you forever, don't deny it, you know she would, she'd be willing to marry you and not care what others think, do you really want to give all that up for a material hot chick robot?'

Gary knew who'd won and he saw things clearly now. He felt his face light up at his discovery and looked at Leaf 'screw Giselle Gary this is your last chance!', "you're right Gary", she said and the light left Gary's face as she continued.

"I'm glad you rejected me, I could never match your standards, I don't deserve you, you're funny, you're smart, charming, handsome, talented, strong, loyal, protective, understanding, sweet, confident and the best friend I've ever had, I could never match that, so I'm glad. Thank you for the dinner Gary, see you tomorrow at the studio... Oh and things between us are okay, I'm not mad at you", and with that Leaf took her scarf and swept from the room into the night. Leaving Gary speechless and shocked as if a Pikachu had crept in and used Thunder on him.

Leaf sat on a bench outside the Pokemon Center, gazing up at the stars, a small frown upon her lips. 'You made the right choice', she told herself, 'you love him, that's why you have to let him go, to let him be happy...' Despite her own words of comfort, tears leaked their way down her face, 'it's just so hard to say good bye...'


	11. Chapter 11

Me: Hi everyone! First off a super sorry for TT8WizziE8TT, I never completed your dare for Drew and Dawn, so I will make them do it in this session!

Michelle: Waaaaazzzzzzup? -laughs- Just kidding. You'll have to get used to my completely lame sense of humor -nods-

Me: -laughing in the background- -abruptly stops- Lame? I found that funny...

Michelle: -.- _You_ are lame

Me: Hey its MY show. So no calling me lame or your outta here!

Michelle: Yeah Yeah, you wish you twig. Anywaaay, I would also like to extend my apologies, because its my fault that Laura took so long to update. I mean I hate to wreck her 'record' for updating so fast -snickers-

Me: Twig?

Misty: Hi!

Michelle: Hey Misty!

Me: When did you get here?  
Misty: Who are you? -points to Michelle- and, last night

Me: This is my sister. Feel free to ignore her. Okay, where is everyone?

Michelle: Is that you ignoring me now?

Me: -ignores Michelle-

-Gary and Leaf walk in arguing-

Leaf: No Gary! I refuse to do that!

Me: What're you two arguing about?

Gary: Ash made fun of Leaf because she spilled her drink on my shirt, and I was just asking her to beat him up because she has a good reason to do so

Me: ... it would explain why you're walking around shirtless -bites back comment-

Gary: What? Got something to say?

Me: Nope -still biting lip-

Michelle: I do...HELLOOOOOO

Gary: -is freaked out-

Misty: Careful Laura, you're going to draw blood if you keep it up

Me: Oh, yeah, right, my bad -giggles dryly-

Gary: Um, who is that girl who is staring at me?

Michelle: I'm Laura's sister and I am a solid Gary supporter. Ahem. I mean GaryxLeaf.

Gary: Riiiiight.

Leaf: Hi Michelle, great to see a new face round here. And just so you all know, I said 'no' I will not beat up Ash, coz he's too nice

Michelle: Aw, I knew there was a reason I liked you leaf!

-Ash walks in-

Ash: It wasn't like it was a great shirt anyway, it was pink -starts laughing-

Gary: purple, idiot

Ash: Same difference

-Dawn walks in-

Dawn: Hey guys, Oh, Misty! Hi! And Hi random girl staring at Gary.

Ash: Oh Misty! I didn't see you there Hi! It's been awhile

Michelle: -is pondering- Pink is hot on guys...

Me: What are you talking about? Ew, purple yeah, maroon yeah, but not pink. Dawn, you never completed the Paul's biggest fan dare so you have to do it this chapter-

Misty: -interrupts- Hi Ash, it has been awhile

Me: Maybe we should get on with the reviews

Dawn: Not without May, Drew and Paul

Drew: Did someone say my name?

Me: Where'd you come from? You still have to make May kiss you three times in this session

Drew: -flicks hair- the door genius, plus I already got that done

Me: When? How? -mutters under breath about the door thing-

Drew: -shrugs- I asked her to

May: -is blushing-

Me: Good! -grins- one less dare owing to the reviewers

Michelle: Hey Luvo

Drew: Excuse me? Lover?

Michelle: No luv-o. It means you love yourself -nods-

Drew: -stares blankly- -blinks twice- Who are you?

-everyone else laughs-

-May and Paul walk in-

May: Can you even accept a 'thank you' Paul?

Paul: Not when you say it a hundred billion times like you -groans-

Me: What happened

May: Paul saved me from Brianna

Paul: All I did was walk past

May: Yeah, and she thought he was so cute that she went after him instead of preying on me over Drew

Paul: It wasn't even intentional

May: But still, you deserve my thanks

Paul: I don't _want _your thanks!

Michelle: wait. Wait, wait, wait. Who's Brianna?

-everyone groans-

Michelle: What I don't actually...watch the show, -looks around guiltily-

Dawn: WHAT?

Michelle: I used to, but all the new characters annoyed me. I loved Misty and Ash, so simple...

-Misty and Ash look at each other-

Both: Blegh.

Me: (sarcastic) My sister everyone, the avid Pokemon fan.

Michelle: Well, Now I like them. The new characters I mean. Well, all I know is what they look like...and who should be with who. -starts listing- Gary with Leaf, Ash with Misty, May with Drew, Dawn with Paul...and thats basically all I know -smiles proudly-

Me: -applauds-

-everyone else starts disagreeing at once, except Paul-

Me: Okay, Okay! -noise stops- Everyone's here? Let's start the reviews!

Drew: Change of subject much?

Me: -ignores- The first is from Furyfur:

_Yo peeps I'm back! _

Me: And we all missed you!

_Who in the world- GARY HAS A GIRLFRIEND!?!? _

Me: He WHAT!?

May: What!?

Dawn: What!?

Drew: What?

Ash: WHAT?!

Misty: What!!!

Michelle: POTATO! -pauses before hitting head on desk-

Gary: aheheh

Me: Gary! You! Me! Sound Proof Room! NOW! -drags Gary into the studio sound proof glass room-

-sees me yelling at Gary,

sees Gary looking scared and talking quickly,

sees me stomping foot and yelling again,

sees Gary making sarcastic comment,

sees me shaking him by shoulders,

sees Gary feebly trying to calm me down,

sees me crushing rocks to dust threateningly,

both walk back out-

Me: Sorry about that -smiles sweetly- I didn't know Gary had a girlfriend

Michelle: And wow, that crushing rocks thing, Bella wannabe much?

Me: Shuddup. Plus firstly, Bella crushed stone not rock and not into dust, but flecks and secondly, it was an expression

_Wow I didn't think you were good enough, Gary. _

Gary: I can get any girl I want thank you very much!

Me: Flirt

Gary: -glares at me-

_Lol just kidding! Ok...um...dares!_

_Gary- CALL YOUR LITTLE 'GIRLFRIEND' AND PRETEND BREAK UP WITH HER AND YOU_

_CAN'T TRY TO GET HER BACK UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER! _

Gary: Could I not, I already have plans about Giselle

Me: Gonna dump her?

Gary: But I'll do the dare anyway -goes over to phone while everyone watches curiously, calls up Giselle-

Misty: Oh my god it's her! -all fiery-

Ash/Drew: -wide-eyed-

Drew: I can see why you dated her Gary, she is _hot_!

May: -looks down-

Ash: -drooling-

Misty: -outraged-

Paul: -rolls eyes-

Michelle: WOW! The phone has PICTURES!

Me: Can you believe she is actually my OLDER sister?

Dawn: Don't you think she's pretty Paul?

Paul: She's without

Giselle: Hey honey what's up? I told you not to interrupt me when I'm at work, I _am_ the greatest Pokemon Tech Teacher in the school you know

Gary: So you've told me

Giselle: What's wrong with you? You've been on the phone for two seconds and already you're acting different, weird, I want my sexy Gary back

Me: -making gagging gestures-

Michelle: -snickers- I am SO not going to forget _that_

Gary: It's nothing, it's just-

Giselle: Is it about that girl? Vine was it?

Leaf: It's Leaf!

Giselle: Oh, _you're_ here, now Gary's weird behavior makes sense

Gary: It's not Leaf Giselle

Giselle: Stop lying to me Gary! She's stealing you away! I want to speak to her

Leaf: I got a few things I want to say to that bit-

Me: No swearing!

Leaf: Sorry

Gary: Actually, I want to break up with you

Giselle: WHAT?! WHY?!

Gary: I have to, you have no idea

Giselle: I WANT TO SPEAK TO GREEN GIRL!!

Leaf: May I?

Me: Everyone out!

-all but Leaf leave the room-

Leaf: For your information I have no intention of stealing Gary away from you!

Giselle: Yeah right you boyfriend stealer! Think you can pull a fast one on me hey-

Leaf: No! I don't deserve him! You can keep him I don't care! I'm over him!

Giselle: You don't deserve him! Too true for words!

Leaf: I won't pursue him because I know he deserves more than I can ever give him, but if you keep him Giselle, I want you to respect him and love him for who he is! To treat him like a king and always be there for him, to comfort him and care for him and make him smile every day! You do that and I'll gladly stay out of your lives!

Giselle: You better stay out!

Leaf: If you make him happy I will!

Giselle: FINE!

Leaf: FINE!!

Gary: What!?

-Leaf jumps to see that Gary had been hiding behind the curtains for the whole conversation and now he had revealed himself-

Leaf: G-Gary? How long have you been there?

Gary: the... whole... time

-Michelle comes out from other curtains where she was hiding-

Michelle: ...Surprise?

-silence-

Michelle: Um. I am totally not a stalker I swear. Except for that one time with Jared Padalecki...

Leaf: -rolls eyes- Well, he's all yours Giselle -walks from the room with the phone back to the studio main room-

-Gary walks over to the screen and hangs up in Giselle's face-

-everyone looks at Leaf as she sits farthest away from Gary as she can get-

Me: Wow, Leaf, you are really passionate! And Michelle you freak, I am this close from kicking you out -holds hand in a pinch for emphasis-

Michelle: -pouts-

Gary: ... Let me go? Over me? -in shock-

_Poor Leaf =( _

Me: here here

_Leaf- Poor you. That was so sad! You don't need a dare. Here's a cookie!_

Me: I'll save the cookie for when she gets over her little speech -puts cookie away-

_Paul- PRETEND YOU CARE ABOUT EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENS!_

Me: Yayz! A drama Queen Paul!

_And dance swan lake =)!_

Paul: Oh joy -rolls eyes and dances swan lake-

Me: -applauding- bravo bravo Paul! Do it again!

Paul: In your dreams

Me: That'll be in my dreams for weeks to come!

Michelle: Me too!!

_Ash- Dance the cancan in a dress and tights! XD_

Ash: What's the cancan?

Me: A dance, here ya go -hands dress and tights- it's not like you've never dressed like a girl before anyway

Michelle: And because Laura doesn't know what a cancan is, I will explain. Its that one where you hold your skirt up and do high kicks across your body. Its _super sexy_ -laughs-

Me: -blank face-

Ash: -shrugs and goes to bathroom to get changed-

_Misty- Hey ya know what? I hate you almost as much as I hate Paul. _

Misty: what did I ever do to you?

Me: I don't hate you Misty -hugs-

Misty: Thank you!

_Kick Paul in the shin and let him slap you! _

Paul: I don't slap people

Me: -laughs- I can't really picture Paul slapping anyone

Paul: and plus I don't hit women

Me: True true, I guess you don't have to slap her, but she still gets to kick you

Misty: -shrugs- I do it to guys all the time -walks over to Paul and kicks him in the shin-

Paul: -barely flinches- That all you got?

Michelle: Can I try? -runs over and kicks shin...hard-

Paul: -makes small sound-

-Ash jumps out in tights and dress and dances the cancan-

Me: -rolling around on the floor laughing-

Everyone but Paul: -laughing-

_All I got. Oh, and Laura? DO U LIKE WAFFLES? _

Me: I love that song! _YEAH WE LIKE WAFFLES!_

_DO U LIKE PANCAKES? _

Me: _YEAH WE LIKE PANCAKES_

_DO U LIKE FRENCH TOAST? _

Me: _YEAH WE LIKE FRENCH TOAST!_

_DODODADO CAN'T WAIT TO GET A MOUTHFUL! _

Me: _WAFFLES! _

_WAFFLES!_

_WAFFLES!_

_DODODADO CAN'T WAIT TO GET A MOUTHFUL!_

_Buh-byes!_

Michelle: Uh...what the hell was that song?

Me: Its the WAFFLE SONG!!!!!

Michelle: -blinks-

Me: Byah! Next review is from a newcomer! Everyone welcome GoldenEyesLover! Is that to do with Twilight?

-jumps up and down- because if it is I LOVE THAT BOOK AND MOVIE!!!!!! Awesome stuff,

oh, and I got another fanfic account with a Twilight story written by me and Michelle. Pu-lease take some time to read it all you Twilighters! I swear if you like my stories you'll LOVE this fanfic, it's my best yet! For both Jacob-lovers and Edward-lovers

Michelle: -clears throat-

Me: Though of course it is all due to Michelle's awesomeness that it rocks. -crosses fingers behind back-

Michelle: -smiles smugly-

Me: ANYWAY. Just search fan fiction, it's called 'Stinky Dogs (hold shift plus 7) Filthy Bloodsuckers', that's my first shout out, and here's the review:

_Heyo! Newbie here!_

Everyone: hi!

_Just wanna say I LOVE your stories!:D That last chappy was_

_so...emotional!-crys-_

Me: That reminds me, I never asked how you're date went

Leaf: Dare not date, there's a difference

Gary: Yeah, we were forced to

Me: But you enjoyed it never-the-less

Michelle: -sings- Gary luuurves Leaf, he wants to kiiiis Leaf... -is ignored-

_-sniff- anyway, first off:hey everyone! *waves*_

Everyone (but Paul obviously): Hi!

Gary: Again!

_and I has some dares!_

Me: Yeah!

_May-Kiss Harley!(on the cheek)and see what everyone's reactions are_

May: Worst dare ever!

Me: -laughs- just do it -texts Harley- He'll be here in about-

-Harley runs in-

Me: -now?

Harley: Laura darling! It's been awhile hasn't it

Me: Has it? (mutters so Harley can't hear) That's because I've been avoiding you for like a hundred years

Harley: Drew! Oh my gosh! You've grown all big and strong, do you work out?

Drew: (growls) Well met Harley

May: Hey Harley

Harley: Ya?

-May kisses Harley on the cheek-

Me: -jumps a few feet in the air in surprise-

Drew: -looks really evil like he wants to burn Harley at a stake-

Me: Wow, um, sorry Harley, but you have to go um, now, before I resort to one of my four Rayquaza

May: How did you get four Rayquaza?

Me: I persuaded my little brother to give me two of his and got my other brother to give me his

Harley: Ha! Hit me with your best shot!

Me: -lets out Rayquaza- Remove him please Rayquaza

-Rayquaza roars and carries Harley away-

Me: Buh-bye Harley -waves girlishly- you snooze ya loose -giggles- It is so great owning legendary Pokemon

Ash: I think you should set it free, you're not supposed to catch them!

Me: It's not like I'm gonna take over the world with it or something and they're with me willingly! Right Rayquaza? -lets out other three and Rayquaza number one comes back, all nod, returns them and looks at Ash- See?

Ash: Whatever

Michelle: Uh, maybe I'm a bit slow, but who is Harley and why does he sound so...gay?

Me: Long purple wavy hair,

Paul: -ducks head-

Me: Cacturne suit, scares everyone and is pretty much gay, yeah. Or at least everyone thinks he is.

_Drew-If you have finished reading Twilight act out the Meadow scene(or some_

_of it) with may as Edward and Bella :D_

Drew: -is sitting on the couch reading New Moon, looks up- M-meadow scene? As in Twilight Edward Bella Meadow Scene?

Me: yes I love that scene! It's so sweet!

Michelle: Aren't you glad I forced you to read Twilight?

Me: -glares-

Drew: So I have to be the vampire and May has to be the dumb human?

Me: Ya, you're the lion, May's the lamb -laughs- I could so do a story about that! Ash can be Emmett, Misty as Rosalie, Paul as Jasper and Dawn as Alice, more or less the personalities match -laughs-

May: I have to be Bella of all people?

Michelle: -wistfully- I wish _I_ got to be Bella...

Me: What's wrong with Bella? I'd kill to be Bella! She gets to marry Edward!

Drew: Which in this case is gonna be me?

Me: exactly! Now, where's that meadow I saw the other day?

Dawn: Um, out the back?

Me: I knew that, off you two go

Drew: -sulky face- Come on May

May: okay!

Michelle: -mutters under breath- lucky bitc-

Me: HEY! No swearing! You swearer!

_Paul-Kiss a muk_

Misty: -looks around- Hey where did Laura and Michelle go?

Dawn: Um didn't you see them -does quote marks with fingers- "inconspicuously" sneak out back?

Misty: Well _obviously_ not...

-Laura and Michelle run back in, May and Drew chasing behind-

Me: Don't hurt me it was Michelle's idea!!!

Michelle: -Slaps Laura's arm- Well it was sooooo romantic until you noticed us -shuffles feet- and you know I am a solid contestshipping supporter.

Me: -muttering- thanks to me... Good thing I recorded it! -shows movie to the readers-

Misty: Well anyway, you missed the next dare

Me: Oh sorry GoldenEyesLover, Read it again Misty.

Misty: -Misty reads Paul's dare again-

Me: Well, you heard them Paul

Paul: (sarcastic) Great, who's got the Muk?

Ash: I have one?

Me: Not yours Ash that one's scary

Dawn: -shudders- they're all scary! Oh um, I'M PAUL'S BIGGEST FAN! -shows shirt-

Me: -laughs real hard- I'll borrow my brother's, -lets out brother's Muk-

Paul: -gives the quickest kiss in the history of all kisses-

Me: -blinks- am I having sight problems? Hey where's Michelle?

May: I think she's reading something called The Host... -points at Michelle on couch reading, beside Drew who's back to reading New Moon-

_Dawn-You seem to almost always get dares involving Paul, so I'm gonna be different (not that I'm against Ikarishipping or anything!I love it!)I dare you to eat 100 gum balls and blow the biggest bubble you can!_

Dawn: I hate gum

Me: -snickers-

May: what?

Me: -laughs- she got gum in her hair once and ever since she hates it -laughs again- Here's the gum balls -hands the hundred gum balls

Dawn: -can only get four in her mouth-

Me: Will that do?

Dawn: -blows major bubble and shields hair just before it pops-

Me: WOW!! Talk about big bubble!

_Gary-Lick your foot! -laughs crazily-(sorry I'm a bit hyper)_

Gary: Random, I don't even know if I can reach my foot...

Me: Just give it a go

Dawn: I'M PAUL'S BIGGEST FAN!! -shows shirt again-

Gary: -surprisingly manages to complete dare-

_Dawn/May: Ew! _

_Leaf-Umm I can't think of anything so just sit there and look pretty :D_

Leaf: okay!

Gary: -under breath- she looks beautiful anyways...

_Ash-For you I have a question. What Pokemon do you like the LEAST?_

Ash: I dunno...

Me: Just pick a random!

Ash: Houndoom! Happy? There is barely any that are good in the series

_Me: Yup -nods- _

_and Misty(if your there yet)-As a gift for Laura for writing awesome stories_

_give her one of your mallets(I KNOW you have more than 1!) I'm sure she'd find_

_some use for it ;D_

Me: Yayz!

Misty: -hands me mallet-

_Me: -conks Michelle on the head- _

Michelle: Ow! -goes back to reading-

Me: Priceless -hugs mallet-

_Kay thats all! Cya's soon!_

Everyone: Bye!

Paul: hm...

Me: The next is from Csgirl98:

_Aww! It was so Kawaii! I loved it Laura!_

_Me: Thank you! _

_DARES AND QUESTIONS: _

_Misty: Hey Misty! YOU ROCK! Since you just arrived, I'm gonna not leave you_

_any dares, so sit back and relax!_

Misty: Thanks, I'll take full advantage of that -sits back and relaxes-

_May: Hey May! I wanted to ask...can you battle? Me and Drew, (sorry) against_

_you and Laura?_

Me: Is that a challenge?

Drew: Obviously

_May: I accept! I wanna beat Drew! _

Me: Alright Ari, you got yourself a Bonus Chapter!

_Drew: MAKE IT GOOD! LOL, anyway, please sing the song...hmm, Supermassive_

_Black Hole by MUSE! GO MUSE!_

Me: Twilight Soundtrack! Yay!

Drew: -sighs- here goes nothing

_Oh baby don't you know I suffer?  
Oh baby can you hear me moan?  
You caught me under false pretenses  
How long before you let me go?_

You set my soul alight  
You set my soul alight

(You set my soul alight)  
Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive

(You set my soul alight)  
Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the 'supermassive'

I thought I was a fool for no-one  
Oh baby I'm a fool for you  
You're the queen of the superficial  
And how long before you tell the truth

You set my soul alight  
You set my soul alight

(You set my soul alight)  
Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive

(You set my soul alight)  
Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the 'supermassive'

Supermassive black hole  
Supermassive black hole  
Supermassive black hole

Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive

Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive

(You set my soul alight)  
Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive

(You set my soul alight)  
Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive

Supermassive black hole  
Supermassive black hole  
Supermassive black hole

Me: I love it! -cheers- Your voice is awesome!

Michelle: What do you mean? It sounded like a cat in a blender -snickers-

Me: -pulls mallet out-

Michelle: Oh Hell no -shuts Host and starts whacking laura with it-

Me: Ow! Ow! You evil book person!

Michelle: Feel the might of fat books!!

Me: That's it! -comes to own defense with mallet-

Drew: -ignores both- If May can do it then I'm probably professional

_May: what did you say?! -Michelle and Me fighting in background-  
_

_Laura: You can call me Ari! Thanks again!_

Me: -suddenly snatches The Host away and is all exhausted- Okay! See ya Ari! Next review is from newcomer Nolachu:

_Hi I'm new. _

Me: I know -laughs-

_I'd like to Say Hi misty glad your here. _

Misty: Hi!

_Also hi to Leaf May Dawn and Laura._

Leaf/May/Dawn/Laura: Hi!

Michelle: Ahem. -pouts- You better give me an extra special hello next time!!

_For the guys I have a special dare. Hi Ashly Mary Nacy Drew and Paula! Could_

_you pleas call them this for the end of the show?_

Me: aww -pouts- but I'm having so much fun calling them Tom-

Gary: Hey! Don't start that again!

Me: -and Baby

Drew: -rubs temples-

Me: -and BP

Paul: -pinches bridge of nose-

Me: But Ashley's a great idea! I shall use that!

Ash: Who's Ashley?

Me: You!

Ash: NO WAY!

Me: Yes way!

_My dare for Ash and Misty is to make out for as long as they can?_

Me: Genius! Go ahead you two -leans elbows on desk-

Misty: Ugh! -pulls Ash's lips to hers

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

finally pull apart and are totally breathless-

Michelle: That was impressive!!

Me: -applauds- brilliant! You went for eleven minutes straight!

Misty: -sighs-

Ash: -blinking blankly-

_I also have a question for Laura. Have you hear of Andrews, Palletburge, and_

_ShuanaShipping? If you have how do you feel about them._

Me: Um... I only know one called Palletshipping? I'm not into the gay one's no offense to ones that are

Gary: gross

Ash: What exactly is Palletshipping?

Me: Gary x Ash

Ash: YUK!

Michelle: Theres nothing wrong with being gay you guys, don't be scared to admit it, we are all friends here

-all the girls snicker as Ash and Gary shuffle further away from each other-

_Thanks! Pika Pika!_

Me: that's cute! -laughs- welp this chapter is already long enough, feel free to add to the next chapter as I continue all your dares in it as you read these words!


	12. Chapter 12

Me: Ohmigosh! There's good news and bad news, which do you wanna hear first?

May: Start with the good news, so they don't drop dead like you nearly did

Me: Good idea, good news is that I reached a killer 29 pages of typing!

Gary: Now the bad news

Me:Yeah -sniffs- The computer ate the chapter, it just dissapeared! All 29 pages! Gone!

Drew: There were some good dares too

Me:Yes, well, I am truely gutted, I put a lot of devotion to that chapter and I just can't type it all again, it won't be as good and I just can't settle for second best when it comes to this

Dawn: Oh no!---

Me: But! Yes there's a 'but', there will be a Bonus Chapter in dedication to each and everyone of my wonderful reviewers to make up for it! Just give me your Bonus Chapter dare and we're good to go, when I have gained some happiness and completed all the Bonus Chapters will I start taking dares and questions again. It may take a while, but I will. And sadly all previous reviews that are uncompleted will be cast aside, sorry about that but its the only way I can find my feet again.

Misty: Now this should be interesting

Ash: Sounds fun!

Leaf: Yeah!

Paul: Hm...


	13. Bonus Chapter 2 I'm BACK i!

Me: First I just want to say how well and truly sorry I am for taking like, decades to update I feel really really bad about it -cries-  
Drew/ Gary: -major eye roll- You don't care for us anymore  
Me: Yes I do! As promised I'm making all dare reviews into One huuuuuge bonus chapter, I'll be so happy when I finish this and I'm supa sorry if anyone misses out in this chapter, because I'm trying and there are a major load of reviews to sort through.  
Dawn: I can't believe you dumped us Laura how could you!  
Me: I didn't!  
Leaf: -sniffle- Liar  
Me: Leaf! Not you too! May what about you?  
May: -looks away-  
Me: -face falls- Paul?  
Paul: -looks away too- hn.  
Me: (squeaks) Misty?  
Misty: -glares-  
Me: ... Ash?  
Ash: -munch munch- huh? what? -looks up from cookies... _my_ cookies!-  
Me: -frowns-  
May: So who've you replaced us with?  
Me: Guys... You all know I wub you! And it's not 'replaced' per say, it's like a new equal favorite, hehe, honest.  
Drew: With what then? -narrows eyes-  
Me: ... Naruto.  
Dawn: What? That sounds like a food!  
Me: -sighs- I'll just start the first one already

**:){**_This is the chapter of all the reviews people wanted me to do for our fabulous characters, no questions will be done during the chapter as with all Bonus Chapters like the normal Chapters, it will be written non- script and in third person, I will be mentioned throughout the whole chapter, feel free to leave reviews for more dares in the next chapter or just to comment on this chapter, I am sorry if any of you reviewers dislike these chapters and feel free to skip them for the main storyline will be mentioned in the next normal Chapter. These Bonus Chapters are for the dares like this, Candlelit dinner, one that is not held in the studio and are a pretty serious or time consuming dare. Hope you all can enjoy considering a majority of you reviewers have read my other stories and enjoyed them. So I ask a favor not to be too disappointed if that be the case. Enjoy fabulous reviewers!_**)**

May sat beside the wide, glass window. The rain splattering as if launching it's fury in an attack, an attempt to get inside. The world outside was clouded in gray and shining wet as the water pounded the ground wildly like a stampede of running ghouls across the pavements and the wind pulled furiously against the oak trees that bordered the comfy, warm studio.

She stared out, her eyes like glistening ocean pits and her mousse brown hair in soft spilling tresses down the sides of her face as she leaned back to adjust her bandanna, tightening the knot with her gloved hands as she spun on her chair she'd collected from the storage closet so she was no longer straddling it. Her eyes took a turn to scan the room as she caught sight of her good friend Dawn.

Her long azure hair shining as she pushed the glass push door open, strutting in sheepishly and then pausing to wring her black shirt between her small, elegant hands as she let out a sad moan.

Her hair normally dark, heavy and silky was now plastered to her shoulders, back and neck in navy blue, clasping tendrils and her fringe dripped water straight into her eyes as she shook it wildly, splaying water everywhere then letting out a scream at her new spiky hairstyle as May flipped to her feet,

"Dawn," She chirped, "Let me help you with that," With a sheepish smile as she approached the panting, girl in distress. May gestured to the bathroom with a soft jerk of her head and a giggle as the two girls went to the bathroom, locking the door securely behind them.

Laura made her way out of the broom closet, smacking her palms together to get the dust off her hands as she placed her fists on her hips, setting her jaw as she took a look at the studio main room with calculating gray eyes.

She frowned in a observing expression and then with an approving nod when her eyes caught no more sign of any mess and she crossed her arms instead, shifting her weight to her other leg as she smiled and said, "Mm hm, Ah McCain, you've done it again."

She strode over to the TV room now, where she knew she'd find everyone. She was walking through a narrow, dark hallway, she hated those and was about to join them in the room when she bumped hard into someone.

"Ow, whoa, hi Leaf!" Laura smiled as the two girls had grabbed each other's shoulders to stop both of them from tipping over and also steadying themselves in the process, the klutzy brunettes. Leaf gave her a blue-eyed smile and let her go with a smile and pointed out,

"I can't believe you got your hair cut Laura, it's so short and you have a fringe now!"

"Yeah," Laura sheepishly cupped the back of her head with a hand, running her fingers through her feathery, short locks and rubbing them between her fingers. Laura was in the middle of laughing with Leaf and listening to the rain on the roof.

_Pitter-patter_

_pitter-patter_

_pitter-patter_

_pitter pa- THUMP_

_pitter-patter_

Laura and Leaf paused in mid-sentence. Leaf dared to ask, "Laura, what was that?" Turning to her brunette friend as Laura looked up at the roof, blinking stupidly as she suggested, "Raining fish?"

Leaf managed a smile, even though it looked more like a grimace as she said, "Is that your Taillow?" Laura paused at the mention of her precious bird Pokemon. She spun around to see for herself to where Leaf was pointing and let out a little gasp and ran over to the window.

Leaf held out a hand, "Do you think you should be-"

Laura, without another word, opened the window, Taillow using almost all it's strength just to get in the window as Laura shrieked and pulled the window wildly, trying to close it again, she was getting wet and the wind wasn't giving up without a fight. It was like there were cold hands curling around the window and Laura's hands, prying it from her grasp inch by inch as Laura shouted,

"Leaf! A little help here!"

The blinking Pokemon trainer snapped free of her trance with a vigorous shake of her head and scurried in her sneakers snapping on the floorboards and leaned out the window to grab at the handle as well. Immediately getting splashed in the face by a ray of water, quickly followed by a blood-chilling gust of wind as her fingertips brushed the handle and Laura snapped,

"Leaf! I'm not getting younger any day now!"

"I'm trying!" Leaf called back in a distressed tone as her fingers curled around the cold metal, then slipped free because of the water. Her hands were shaking because of the cold and Laura was having trouble keeping the window still.

The Taillow meanwhile fluttered quietly to her perch, her feathers fluffing her into a ball before she shook water droplets like a spray from her smooth feather coat then started cleaning her wings.

"Someone help us!" Leaf screamed over the howling wind and pounding rain.

Gary was hanging up his black umbrella when he heard Leaf call, "Someone help us!" And he blinked, flicking his shaggy brown bangs from his green eyes as he made his way in long smooth strides towards the noise.

"I'm loosing it!" Laura cried as she clung to the handle so hard her already pale hands were deathly white and her knuckles straining. Leaf had grabbed it by now and even with their combined strength, weight and will power, the wind was ruthless, and having wet hands, cold shaking limbs, stinging eyes and heavy, see through shirts didn't help.

Laura's eyes went down to her shirt as she snapped a curse, "Son of a snowman my ipod's in there and it's getting wet!" Leaf managed to roll her eyes before the wind seemed to give an easy tug and dragged them both dangerously close to falling out the window, playing them like harps as they both emitted a small scream in union.

Gary paused when he rounded the corner, his green eyes running over the situation as Leaf sensed him, looking over her shoulder and snapping, "Gary! Quit staring at our butts and help us!"

Gary opened his mouth to say something, then closed it again as he advanced closer and leaned in the middle of the two girls, grabbing the handle easily and all three of them managed to get it closed. Gary shook free the little bit of water that got into his hair.

Laura and Leaf weren't so lucky.

Laura looked disdainfully down at her shirt, it was gray with butterflies, now it was gray with a green bra visible. With an 'eep!' She scurried off to the bathrooms. Leaf looked down at her own shirt, smiling as she regarded the material she was wearing didn't go see through when wet, but it was hugging, dripping and gave her the look of a hooker. Frowning Leaf started wringing out out between her fingers as a puddle formed at her feet, dripping wildly from her hair and shirt.

Gary gave her a sheepish shrug. Leaf easily brushed past Gary to go to the bathroom as well. Gary noticed the Taillow flapping it's wings when it started screaming,

"Taillow taillow!" Gary walked over to it as it jumped onto his arm and he stroked her neck as the bird pecked at a harness around it's torso, a leather pouch on it's back. "Hm, what've you got there Taillow?"

"Taillow Tai Tai Taillow!"

"Alright, I'll check it out then." He unpicked the pouch open and stuck his hand in, feeling the familiar texture of paper on his fingertips as he pulled the things out.

"They're Laura's reviewers..." He read over the cover of the sealed envelope. He thought about opening it, to see what the reviews were, to burn them if necessary. But he shook his head, "Knowing that freak she'd find a way to bring them back and then come wring my neck after wards.

"Low..." Taillow nodded in agreement as the bird Pokemon sweat dropped and Gary smiled nervously back as he pat the bird some more as he waited for them to come back out to give the reviews over.

Laura was bouncing as she came out, her eyes lighting up as she snatched the envelope before Gary could so much as open his mouth as he pouted adorably, "Hey, that's rude..."

She said, "To the Talk Show room!"

"We have a room dedicated to the Talk Show now?" May had come out now, her bandanna in nice and tight as she smiled cheekily and Laura nodded, "Yep, new enhancement. Plenty of time to do so considering I too-"

"Abandoned us."

"Abandoned yo- wait! No, I was going to say took so long!" Laura's brow twitch and she planted her frail hand on her hips as her lips pressed together, giving her a crooked grimace. But after a blank stare she straightened and chirped,

"Let's go then! Chop chop!"

"Wait for me!" Dawn opened the door to the bathroom and scurried after them, her hair in a sleek ponytail on her head. This room had carpet, soft, light porridge-colored carpet and walls papered with patterns of ultra-violet purple, blue, yellow and copper. The room was quite small, with a red recliner at the front, and six others in front of it as Laura took her place on that one as Gary took one, Leaf sat beside him, then May, then Dawn.

"Now we need Drew, Paul, Ash and Misty," Laura counted them off on her fingers, "Wonder where they are in this storm..."

Leaf and Gary exchanged glances and Dawn shrugged while May played with her chocolate mousse hair. For a few seconds the room was quiet besides the rumble of thunder.

"Okay then..." Laura said awkwardly, "Gay baby born, now we shall start without them and hope they get here for their dares!" Laura straightened the stack of reviews on her lap and held up the first one, clearing her throat.

"This one's from lulu halulu:

Sorry about what happened with your computer, anyway i can't really think of any good dares but i thought i would review anyway telling you that i hope you update soon." Laura smiled and Gary said,

"What was the point of reading that one?"

"I'm reading them all porky-pine head." Laura poked out her tongue.

"In response to lulu halulu. Thanks for the motivation and another apology that I took so long to update and I hope you guys are all still interested in this story." She pulled out the next one.

"This one's from Maki-Chama, cool, new reviewer!:

u.u what a sad loss...I know how you feel about the stupid computer eating it...well, I'll be waiting for the nxt chapter, when it comes out!."

Everyone stared blankly at Laura as she sat there smiling chipperly, "In response to that review I say thanks for the empathy, I really appreciate it, and here's the chapter you all wanted so bad and I don't mean to point it out but I think my writing has improved since I last updated, mhm." Laura added that one to the dresser beside her recliner and pulled out the next one, her shining gray eyes taking it in before she read it out.

"This one's from Furyfur! Hi ya Furyfur!

Oh, I'm so sorry about that! I won't do a dare, if it'll mean less stress on you. I send you a pie! It's filled with happiness! You can have Paul's remnants, too!

Paul- ?

I know that's not much...but you still get a happiness pie! Keep working on the next chapter! No pressure! Be easy on yourself and keep your head held high! ~Furyfur."

Dawn's head perked up slightly at the mention of the purple-haired trainer, "Where's Paul?"

Laura scratched the back of her head, "According to the review, right there!" She pointed to the paper and Dawn fell over anime style. Laura's face went serious as she chirped,

"In response to your review, you don't need to be sorry, I just needed a little rest from all this talk show stuff, it can really wear you out, and thanks for your compassion. and Pie! Omg omg omg! Thanks!" She jumped up and down, "More for the party!" She said hyper-actively. "And thanks for the ease on and no pressure and all, it helped a lot when I was down about the chomped up chapter, it will be missed."

With that Laura dropped the paper on the dresser and lifted up the next one.

"Another new reviwer! Everyone welcome Pearlstar-Ikarishipper-Emofax!:

sad! crys  
must me tiring to type 29 pages!  
then the computer ate the chapter.

been there, done that.  
but i only got to 11 pages."

Laura nodded as The others sweatdropped and May said quietly, "Why does she always act like that person is standing right there and can see them?"

Gary said, "She lost her mind the minute she was born."

"I like to whisper too." Laura poked out her tongue and cleared her throat, "Ahem, in response to your review. Yes, it was sad, but it's okay now, I'm back on the roll. And aww, sad that you lost eleven pages, I recommend using google documents, I've been able to write knowing I'm not losing anything to the computer!" She nodded and Leaf said,

"We're advertising now?"

"No, recommending," Laura corrected, picking up the next review.

"Welcome Manga-x! Yay first round of actual dares!:

Hiya x Am so sad your computer ate the next chapter :[[  
So i thought i'd review again :]

Drew:  
Eat 10,0.0 pineapples!" Laura called Leaf over and whispered in her ear, "And Leaf kick him in the shins when hes got them all stuffed in his mouth!"

Laura sweatdropped when Leaf paled and nodded, "Now where is that cabbage head?"

May said, "I could call him, I have his number..."

Dawn raised an eyebrow, "You have his number now?" Leaf and Gary chuckled under their breath as May fought back the red smudging across her cheeks. Laura giggled and said, "Who ya gonna call?"

Leaf chirped, "Ghost busters!"

May dialed on her red cell phone, then frowned when they all heard a ring tone buzzing. all looking over their shoulders except Laura, who just had to look up, saw Drew Hayden standing there. His clothes floppy and dripping, his hair shining emerald and plastered to his face, he was holding up his arms sort of like a scare crow, not looking cool and collected like normal as he shook his head like a dog and his hair turned spiky and Laura's face lit up,

"Oh my gosh you look way cuter when your hair is spiky!" She shut her mouth, "Sorry, if anyone asks it wasn't me." May looked down at her lap and Laura said, "Since the reviewer didn't state whether she wanted him to eat these pineapples with or without the skin I'll cut them into 10,0.0's worth of diced pineapple!"

Pulling a glass bowl from behind the chair they all looked at all the gleaming yellow pineapple. Laura was basically drooling just smelling it and whimpered, "I love pineapple..."

She forced herself to walk over to the wet and wild-haired Drew and push the glass bowl in his hands then walk back. "You have to eat all of that."

Drew sat down in his chair next to may and started horking it down, he looked pretty hungry actually as he got through half of it. His mouth full as Leaf jumped up and kicked him in the shin, Drew jumped, letting out a small sound and coughing as May stood up to support his shoulders as she said, "Drew! Are you choking?"

Drew took a second to swallow, giving his chest a pound or so, then coughed, before saying, "May, let go of me."

"Oh, sorry."

Laura read the next dare,

"May:

Eat Pikachus ketchup and spit it into garys mouth!"

May's face screwed up, Drew looked up and Leaf looked down while Gary sat there for a few minutes, then sighed, "You guys live to destroy our lives don't you?"

Laura rolled her eyes, "Don't be such a drama queen." She pulled out the bottle of ketchup, it had a picture of pikachu on it and handed it to May. Who took it with shaky hands as she let out a little sad moan, before tipping her head back, popping the lid off and then tipping the red gooey stuff in her mouth.

She filled her mouth, then walked awkwardly, with a sad look on her face, over to Gary, who leaned back in attempt to get away and scrunched his eyes closed as May leaned over him and spat the ketchup into his mouth.

Laura shuddered, "That's sort of nasty."

Leaf's petite hands were curled tightly on her lap, scrunching up her skirt. Drew was staring at the empty pineapple bowl on his lap. May and Gary looked disgustedly at each other once before May scurried back to her seat, wiping the ketchup off her mouth while Gary did the same with his purple armband.

Laura sweatdropped, "Next one.

Gary:  
Thrust your tongue into mays mouth! I know its burrentshipping :[  
Then mouth wash your mouth and make out with leaf, tongue and all!"

Drew stood up so fast the recliner practically jumped beneath him and he growled, "I'll be in the rest room." before stalking from the room and Laura sighed, "Guys you are taking this all way too seriously, they're dares for crying out loud, not commitments."

Gary 'humphed' before striding over to May, grabbing her chin so fast her sapphire blue eyes widened when he pressed his mouth to hers, taking the opportunity of her surprise to slip his tongue into her mouth for three minutes for good measure.

Laura was wide-eyed and so was Dawn and Leaf as they stared and May blushed wildly, before scrubbing her mouth with her arm, then running to the bathroom with a wild squeal to get to the mouthwash.

"You can wash your mouth with this," Laura handed him the bottle, "You don't need to spit it out, I don't trust you leaving this room." She smiled sweetly as Gary chugged the whole bottle. Then his whole body seemed to tremble as he said,

"That is..." He let out a breath, fog coming from it, "Fresh..."

"Mhm."

Laura said, "Now, complete your dare Gary!"

Leaf looked up, there was this sort of light in her eyes when Gary called, "Hey Leaf!" and he offered her a hand, she took it trustingly, her eyes locked on his glorious green ones as he tugged her to her feet, an arm quick to wound around her waist as he tenderly touched his lips to hers.

Laura clasped her hands together, "Totally drawing this..."

Leaf was surprised, but easily, the feel of Gary's mouth started to make her melt as she found herself wounding her arms around his neck slowly, ticking his neck with her nails as she kissed him back, he pulled her closer, deepening it, making sure to test his limits with her, he knew Leaf was the kind of girl who didn't want to be disrespected, but at the same time, he couldn't get enough of her.

Tongue was soon to follow as Leaf tilted her head to the side to lather her lips tighter against his and then Laura clapped her hands,

"This is totally cute and all, but c'mon guys we got a deadline here."

Leaf, embarrassed, pulled away abruptly, their lips breaking with a popping noise and a slight trail of saliva as Dawn blushed and said in an unsure murmur,

"I feel like a pervert for seeing that."

Laura giggled, "We all have an inner pervert... Except for me." She nodded when Dawn said, "Aren't you the one writing this?"

"What're you talking about?" Laura looked confused as Dawn sighed and refrained,

"Nevermind."

Laura shrugged, "Alright, next part of the dare:

Leaf: Kiss him back! Oops, done that," Laura added with a laugh, "I guess the next part then. Paul:

Eat 100 spoons of sugar!" Laura looked around, "Um, what are we gonna do until Paul gets here?"

They all looked at each other all around the silent room and Gary shrugged, sitting back in his chair while Leaf was smoothing out her clothes in an act of nervousness.

"I'm bored..." Laura said, looking at the roof and sighing in a seemingly helpless matter, "Can we play a game?"

"What do you think this whole thing is?" Drew was back, his jacket was gone and he was still damp, but not as bad and his hair was smoothed out. Laura looked hurt, "Hey, it's not like I decide what happens."

"What!"

Laura sweat dropped, "Okay, maybe I do, a little, but I sort of turn it in the direction of the reviews..." May was back, her mouth was red and raw from scrubbing and Gary narrowed his eyes at the fact that May treated the contact like a viral contamination or something. But it wasn't like he really cared, he had no feelings for May that way.

Laura said, "You know maybe we should skip this one until he gets here?"

May said, "But that's not fair!" In a distressed tone.

"No Need." They all looked up to see the strongest of the girl's with her dark green eyes and bright amber hair tied in a pigtail on the side of her head, her hands were firm on her hips as she said, "The boys were training, and I found them," She looked over her shoulder.

Ash looked to be his trademark self, his wild, raven hair sloppy from all the water with his cap slapped over it, and his baggy clothes drenched and heavy against his tanned skin. His shoes were squeaking as he looked around with his simple eyes,

"Wow, I haven't seen this room before..."

"Take a seat guys," Laura smiled, "You're just in time, I thought you'd taken off for a second there."

Paul drenched didn't look much different from normal, his lilac hair was naturally heavy and messily chopped, and his clothes were in thicker, baggier layers then Ash's, so the rain didn't seem to affect his jacket, with was probably water-proof, water dripped off his tanned skin though, Misty strangely enough, was the dryest, in fact, no one would've guessed she was out in the pouring rain a few minutes ago.

"Paul, 100 spoons of sugar. Eat it." Laura had a sugar bowel, she handed it to him and said, "You can spoon and count, or would you like Dawn to?"

Dawn flushed and squeaked, and Paul rolled his eyes, 'hmph'ed and sat down in his chair, starting to spoon the white, powdery stuff into his mouth.

_100 spoons of sugar later..._

Laura took the bowel from Paul, who looked a little paler then normal. but he was biting his mouth closed, everyone was on edge, waiting for him to snap and do something entirely unpredictable and amazing.

They waited for five minutes, but the only sign that he was even on a sugar rush was his twitching hand, and the other hand was clenched on the chair arm. Laura looked around, "Well!"

The rest of the guests rushed to look at her. "Next dare!

Dawn: Keep kicking paul in the shins untill he blacks out!"

Dawn snapped, "That's cruel! What if his leg falls off before he passes out!" Laura giggled in response,

"Alright then, start kicking."

Dawn dragged herself out of her chair and kicked Paul hard on his shins, he said nothing during this, just the twitchy hand twitch-twitching away as Laura stood up, pulled something from behind the chair and snuck over.

BANG! baseball bat to the head, and Paul slumped back in his chair, "There we go, he passed out." She smiled triumphantly. Dawn blinked, and then snatched the bat, "You're dangerous!"

"You were thinking it too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not-"

_She got her head in the clouds  
Sharada, Sharada  
Don't know when she'll come down  
Sharada, Sharada  
She can't get to bed  
Sharada, Sharada  
She's got this song stuck in her head  
(her head, her head, song stuck in her head)_

They both looked towards the sound, which happened to be Laura's pocket, sheepishly she held up a finger and mouthed, 'one second' as she pulled it out and answered cheerfully,

"Helloo?"

There was a muted mumble of conversation coursing through the phone and Laura paused, "What! Really?"

The guests/players of the studio exchanged glances, except for the poor, unconscious Paul who was lolled over in his chair, Dawn nervously checked for a pulse, just in case, of course there was one, and she was nervous to have to touch his toasty tan skin again, so she eagerly backed away and lowered herself back into her chair.

Laura had on a serious face, she nodded and replied in a forced calm voice, "Alright, fine, okay, I'll be there, yes, sorry, bye." She flicked her phone back in her pocket and made her way to the chair to grab her jacket, "Misty can I borrow your umbrella?"

"B-but... The dares and stuff, you're just gonna leave us here?" Misty wearily handed the umbrella to the hurrying hostess.

"No, I'll call my assistant slash OC, she can look after you guys." Laura was dialing the number, it rung for awhile before an answer,

"Hello? ...Logan! Hi, what're you doing with Belle's phone?"

Conversing.

"Oh! She left it over at your place when you were trading pokemon! What did she trade with ya?"

"Laura!" Misty and Dawn snapped, "Get back on topic!"

Laura shot them a withering glare, "Cool, surskit for finneon, nice, listen, I was wondering if you could get Belle and drop her off here please? It's an emergency, tell her she needs to look after some guests, she'll understand, alright, byahs!" The phone went straight back into her pocket,

"All covered, now you guys can sit back and relax, Belle will be here in a short time." And before anyone else could say a word, she'd walked out the door.

_To be continued in part 2..._

**Dares to be covered:**

Misty: Kiss any girl here on the cheek!

Ash: Read a big book, sock May in the mouth and beat up misty!

Jiraneko

I can still review, right? ^^;

Anyway, Hi! I'm Jiraneko, and I have a few dares for you peeps~

Laura: I dare you to add Lucas and Zoey into the show, while shipping the two together!

Michelle: I dare you to give all the cookies/brownies/cake you get in this bonus chapter to Laura~

Drew: Whenever someone says the word "cake"(including me) say the phrase "THE CAKE IS A LIE!" Oh yeah, and you don't get to eat the cake, either. Cake. XD

May, Dawn, Leaf: You all get Cake~ 8D *Gives* Also, Leaf, are you a coodinator like every other female protaganist taken from the games? (Including Marina, too.) If you are, who's the best out of you four?

Gary: ... I dare you to... :D (Whispers)Grope one of the girl's breasts, other than Leaf, and let them beat you up. Oh, and you can't tell them about the dare till the next session. Or untill you bake a cake, whichever happens first.

Paul: ... Drink a love potion while staring at Dawn. That or you can let dawn dye your hair a color of her choice. Oh, and the cake thing goes for you, too. Cake.

Ashy-boy~: Wear a dress. 8D All session. And bake a wedding cake.

Misty: Wear a suit all session. And not a feminine suit either, one made for men. 8D Help with Ash's cake.

ANYONE: Explain how Leaf fits into anime continuity. Seriously, I'm confused here. (Even though OldRivalshipping, or conflictingshipping, is awesomesauce. Like cake.)

tammy-is-a-turtle

hey Laura, IM BAK!

did ya all miss me?

anywayz, make a bonous chapter with misty versing ash, cause i think she could win.  
(soz ash)

love it, not many dares for everyone else, but yeah. Will review soon!

Tammy-is-a-turtle

TT749

Awesome story. Dares for everyone.  
Paul:Do a headstand while lifting weights with your tongue while your Weaville hits you with Shadow balls.  
Dawn:Ride a wild Rapidash and use it to guide a herd of stampeding Tauros into Paul while he is doing his dare. Don't tell him.  
Drew:Set your Roselia free.  
May:Capture Drew's Roselia after he sets it free and don't return it until you have beaten him in a contest with it.  
Ash:Read the Encyclopedia Britaincana in Swahili.  
Misty:Have 50 bug pokemon sit on you for the rest of the chapter.  
Gary:Glue yourself to the seat and don't move for the rest of the day. The seat also has to be on fire!  
Leaf:Sing the song Goodbye by Kristinia DeBarge.  
Laura:Beat Gary over the head with a hammer while he is doing his dare.  
Paul and Dawn:If you have completed your dares, lock yourself in a closet and make out for the rest of the chapter. if you fail, Paul, you have to make out with Ash for the rest of the chapter, Dawn, you have to make out with Misty of the rest of the chapter. Update soon!

Nocturnal Owl-Dragon

Hello Leaf,Drew,Gary,Ash,May,Misty,Laura and Michelle! Lots of people at the moment.

Tom's Dare is...Invite Gisselle over then make out with Leaf in front of her! Reasons are because you hurt Leaf and Giselle did too!The option is to battle Rayquaza with only a level 1 Magikarp! Laura's choice

Pathetic Buetifly's dare is... To dress up as the Pokemon you most fear!

Drew and Ash can do the same dare as Paul

And for all the girls...*Pulls out Trapinch shaped cookies* Have a cookie!

Gary and Drew-Take a picture,It Lasts Longer (especially if Gary fights Rayquaza!)

And see ya later!

RioPride

Dawn-Breakdance and proceed to hit Paul as you dance!  
Paul-Sing "Single Ladies" by Beyonce and throughout the song flirt w/ Dawn!  
May-Rip up your bandana!And drink a protein (from the games)!  
Drew-Dump Pokemon dung onto your hair and massage it in!  
Ash-Read for once!Sheesh!  
Misty-Jump throughout the fic and as you do say, "HELLO, JAPAN, OL' MATE!" in an Australian accent!  
I LOVE THIS FIC!Call me Rio and you'll get $100,0!

dalila10

hope your almost done with another chapter anyways you know that picture with ash gary and paul dresed up as maids oh oh oh thank caitlen for that i got it from her pokemon talk show...other misty i think you are super cool but i love pokeshipping so tell ashy boy how you feel about him!may:i like you to take out that green hair :take out the brown hair :heres a cookie [gives cookie]... and im giving you a qeustion you to if thats alright:can you watch over my teddersa for a while note its horrifieing and a smart mouth

Ikarishipping4ever

Hi everyone! my dares and q's!  
May:kiss paul for 2 min.  
Drew:dress up like barney and sing the barney song to may.  
Leaf: kill garys girlfriend.  
Gary: make out with dawn.  
Paul: go shopping w/dawn , hold her stuff, and be her slave.  
Dawn: get a pikachu, (only dawn can hear) seduce paul and/or drew ( which ever one u want.  
Ash: do not look at any girl until the end of this chapter and kiss misty.  
Misty:get locked in the closet until u tell him u love him (no loopholes)  
Laura: make the guys do wat ever u want them to do.  
Bye,  
Ikarishipping4ever!

BubblyEmo909

Hi! I loVE Ur tALK sHOw! My Friend, 'Who Wants To Know?' and I made this dare hope da guys hate it!  
I dare da guys to dress like da fav disney princess of their partners all according to shippings choose!  
N ders also a task u hve to do u hve to do it for until Laura says u can stop!  
Here's da list Laura!

Mulan: Chased around by crazed Huns...  
Cinderella:Run around the world while being chased by rabid fan girls in uncomfortable glass highheels...  
Aurora:Attacked my Dialaga and Pilakia...  
Ariel:Dumped in a tank filled with salt water with hungry sharks...  
Belle:Dumped in a pit filled with blood thirsty lions...  
No LoopHoles!  
All tHe GirLs Get A HuGe Cookie!  
We WiLl RETURN!

JellySpoons

Love your story!

Dare- Okay this inolves Leaf, Gary and my OC =whispers so only you can hear= My OC is called Michael and he's going to go on a date with Leaf. No, no,no! Oldrivalshipping is my favorite ship but I'm going to VIDEO TAPE their date and Gary will watch the video tape. But, then I'm going to tape Gary's reaction of the tape of Leaf and Michael's date! Then Leaf will watch that! One more thing- Michael is very flirty and likes girls like Leaf.

Mike Prower the Fox

Dang, losing your entire chapter must really suck.  
Anyhoo, for the leetle bonus chapter, I dare Ash and Misty to go on an HONEST date. Ya hear that? H-O-N-E-S-T! And ye shall reveal thine true feelings for each other, or thou shalt be cursed with torment by my annoying-ness for eternity! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Uh... -clears throat- Anyway... MPtF, ze die-hard AAML n' SonAmy supporter, signin' out! WOOHOO!

Jiyle

I really like this FF. Now I'm thinking about starting my own Talkshow. That would be fun.

If I missed any repost them in this chapter, Hope you all don't hate me for taking so long, so can we all be friends? And in the next chapter I have a special surprise for you all! Feel free to add some more dares or truths for the characters! Give Belle a warm welcome! I might post a link of her onto my profile if you wish, just ask. I have a scanner now, so I also take drawing requests and if you wish to see my drawing style just ask and I'll get back to you ASAP.

Rara out!


End file.
